Oh Brother!
by sCHEm
Summary: In Brian Evans's eyes, his sister Lily will always be the baby of the family. But she's growing up, trying to be the typical 15yrold witch she is, finding new experiences, especially in the dating department, with a certain messy haired boy with glasses..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters you recognize are owned by JKR, Alison J., & Maria W. are owned by sCHEm*m.White*Alison Johson  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 + Introduction ~ Start of the New School Year  
  
"MUM! DAD!! BRIAN!! PETUNIA!! HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Lilliana Evans, or more likely to be called Lily Evans yelled from the bottom of her stairs.  
  
"I'm ready dear. But you're brother seems to be rather slow." Lily's mother, Rose Evans remarked. Lily rolled her eyes, a hand on her hips and yelled in a bossy tone, "BRIAN EVANS! HURRY UP! I DO NOT WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN LIKE LAST YEAR!!!!"  
  
Lily Evans, wasn't any normal muggle girl. She had flowing auburn red hair that curled beneath her shoulders (weird enough, Lily HATES her beautiful hair), penetrating emerald green eyes (yes, Lily thinks her eyes are freaky) an exquisitely formed face, freckles splattered across her nose (she hates her freckles) and a petite body (she hates being short). But that's not it. Lily Evans was a witch.  
  
She wasn't the only one from her family who had magical blood running through her veins. Her older brother, Brian Evans, was a wizard. They both go to the same school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily and Brian were both very clever and well liked in their School. They share the same humor and both were Gryffindors. But their similarities only go up to there. Lily was 15-year-old girl, and Brian was a 16-year-old boy. Lily is fast-tempered and rather sarcastic while Brian is cool and very straightforward. Brian was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, where he plays Beater, while Lily HATES flying.  
  
"Okay2, I'm here." Brian huffed, dragging his trunk. His Prefect badge was shining on his black school robes, just as Lily's newly received Prefect badge was. Brian was tall and rather burly, with dark blonde hair and aqua eyes. A lot of girl's in his year and younger often swoon over his good looks and excellent achievements, But too bad Brian's only one love was for his Nimbus 770.  
  
"Bout' time," Lily muttered.  
  
The other thing about Lily is that she's always trying to be on time and having things organized, while Brian was a bit disorganized and always late.  
  
"Geez, sister dear, take a chill pill." Brian grinned. "A new year at Hogwarts!! I don't have to take any stupid test this year! But you will have to! HAHA!"  
  
"I don't mind," Lily answered. "At least I got my badge with my own hard work, unlike some people who got it from popularity."  
  
"Well, At least the teachers still let me." Brian remarked. "Okay, Let's go!!" Brian shouted, running to the family car that was parked in their garage. Lily rolled her eyes again and took her own trunk to the car.  
  
People thoughts the Evans were a great family. "Their children, Brian and Lily, are just fabulous." People say. Of course, they really were, but people tend to forget one other person.  
  
Petunia Evans. Who now was seething with anger and jealousy as she watched her siblings laugh while they loaded their trunks onto the car. 'The freaks are going back to their freak school.' Petunia thought bitterly. 'I hate those freaks. I hate them, I hate them…'  
  
Petunia had never talked ill about her siblings before. In fact, she would always say how she had fun playing with her brother and sister. Petunia was in fact Lily's twin, not identical, with blonde hair (that she had dyed two shades lighter than her real blonde color), blue eyes and a face that greatly resembled a horse, aside from her long giraffe neck. Brian was a great brother to her, and she had always looked up to him.  
  
But it all changed after Brian got his letter. The whole house became ecstatic, especially after Lily got hers one year later.  
  
"Petunia dear," Her mother called. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No." She answered simply.  
  
"But honey, you should see your brother and sister off before they go to school." Rose Evans said gently. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah right." Petunia muttered.  
  
"Come on, sweetie, Dad and I will take you for lunch afterwards."  
  
"Oh, alright." Petunia answered dully.  
  
Petunia walked out of the house, and saw that it was not in the garage anymore. It was now parked nicely in their front yard, ready to go.  
  
It seemed that Brian and Lily were arguing about something, Petunia walked closer to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Lily, are you sure you're going to wear that?" Brian asked, eyeing her outfit disapprovingly.  
  
"Yes, why shouldn't I?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's a bit… inappropriate."  
  
"Is not." Lily answered. "Tunia wears things worse than this."  
  
Petunia flinched as she heard her name being said. Huh, so that freak didn't like how she dressed?  
  
"Yeah, but that's different. Hogwarts guys are…uh, rather…"  
  
"No, it's just your friends." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Mine's aren't like your flirty friends…"  
  
"Puh, " Brian said. "Look who's talking, isn't Sirius Black a good friend of yours?"  
  
"Well, Sirius wont do things to me!" Lily cried. "Heck, he's like another brother of mine!"  
  
"Lily, you seem a bit naïve about these stuff, guys are-"  
  
"Agh, Sirius isn't like that, dammit! He's just NOT. Maybe to other girls, but not ME, cause he'll know I'll send him to azkaban if he does…"  
  
"Okay, fine fine…" Brian said, rolling his eyes. "But James Potter, okay, there's another one."  
  
"James Potter isn't even my friend." Lily pointed out. "Reality check? We hated each other ever since first year."  
  
"Fine, fine." Brian sighed. "I still don't like your outfit though."  
  
"Oh, shut up Brian! I'm going to change into my robes on the train remember? So I wont, look inappropriate at HOGWARTS where the HOGWARTS GUYS are." Lily said.  
  
"But, " Brian argued. "What if some of them see you on the train station? What if the prefects see your outfit?"  
  
"God, Brian." Lily sighed. "Some people will bound to see me on the train station. And I'm NOT sitting with the prefects."  
  
"Well, I don't either. So that's why I was hoping you could sit with them." Brian remarked. "But your outfit is-"  
  
"BRIAN! I DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES!"  
  
"It's because mines is completely normal." He said, looking proudly at his baggy pants and t-shirt.  
  
"Well, so is mine!" Lily screeched.  
  
"Yes, but your top is just a bit-"  
  
"OH, FINE!" Lily huffed. She ran into the house and came out, wearing a black cardigan over her red top.  
  
"HAPPY NOW?" Lily snapped. Brian merely nodded, and their parents, who had watched the whole scene, laughed.  
  
"Don't you think you're being a bit overprotective Brian?" Their father, Richard Evans asked.  
  
"No Dad, it's just that I'm afraid some guys in hogwarts might… you know, do something to her."  
  
"It's just a simple matter of clothing, dear." Rose laughed.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Hurry up, you guys will be late. Stop fighting." Petunia snapped.  
  
Lily took a chance to glare at Petunia while Rose Evans told her husband to start driving.  
  
"Dad, pleassssse can I drive pleaaaaase pleassssse?" Brian pleaded. He had just learn how to drive, but hasn't gotten his license yet.  
  
"No. But maybe when you come back I might be nice enough to you." Richard Evans joked.  
  
  
  
"You first, dear sister." Brian said, nodding towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10 in Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Alright." Lily said, after giving last goodbyes and hugs to her parents. (And a quick nod to Petunia) She leaned on to the barrier and stumbled into the other side.  
  
She saw the big red Hogwarts train, and smiled. "Good to be back." Lily whispered to herself.  
  
"Okay there?" Brian panted. Turns out he picked the other way of going through the barrier, which was running.  
  
"Yeah. I need help with my trunk though." Lily said.  
  
"No need to worry, big brother Brian is here." He said proudly. Lily giggled and they both loaded their trunks onto the train.  
  
"LILY!" Lily turned her head and saw Maria White and Sirius Black running towards her.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!" Lily squealed, hugging them.  
  
"Hey Brian." Sirius greeted. Sirius Black was tall, burly, with dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to always twinkle with mischief. He was a beater also on the Gryffindor team. From behind him Lily could see numerous girls giggling as they were watching him.  
  
"Hello Sirius." Brian said. "How was your summer? Did you practice any?"  
  
"Yes I did." Sirius answered. "But James got a new broom for his birthday."  
  
"Oh, did he?" Lily said sarcastically. Maria nudged Lily's ribs.  
  
"Oh, did he?" Brian answered, sounding awfully interested. "What broom did he get?"  
  
"The new Thunderbolt." Sirius said.  
  
Brian's eyes widen. "No way!! That costs a FORTUNE!" And on went the guys talking about quidditch.  
  
"So." Maria said. "How was your summer?"  
  
Maria White was fairly taller than Lily. She had gorgeous brown locks and smoky gray eyes.  
  
She was one of Lily's friends at Hogwarts.  
  
"The usual." Lily answered. "Petunia hating our guts, Mum and Dad asking EVERYTHING we know about magic, went to Paris, bla."  
  
"Ah, Paris." Maria smiled. "Had fun?"  
  
"No." Lily muttered. "Petunia was complaining all the time."  
  
"But you had Brian."  
  
"HE was complaining that Petunia complains too much."  
  
Maria laughed. "Figures."  
  
"So, how was you summer?"  
  
"Family Reunions." Maria answered. "I went with my cousins out to a muggle amusement park for a day. It was wicked!"  
  
"Yeah, I love those places." Lily sighed. "So fun."  
  
"Then the others hung out at James's house for a few days." Maria said. "Too bad you couldn't come. We had fun."  
  
"I was in Paris, and I wouldn't really have any fun if Potter's around." Lily smirked.  
  
"Right. Anyway… you should be careful, cause James made a new 'Pranks to do on Lily' list."  
  
"Doesn't he always?" Lily muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well, Sirius was doing the Snape one. Beware of bugs, okay? I saw a quick glimpse of his list and saw something about bugs."  
  
"Ick… okay." Lily shuddered. "I'm going to kill him if he does anything though."  
  
"He's bound to." Maria said. "So I guess we wont be seeing Jamsie… hehe…"  
  
"Hey girls." Someone said from behind Lily and Maria, giving them both hugs.  
  
"Allie!!!" Lily and Maria cried.  
  
Alison Johnson, who was a tall and thin girl with black blue hair and dark brown eyes, stood awkwardly as the two other girls hugged her fiercely.  
  
"Need-air." Alison huffed, trying to struggle from their arms. Maria and Lily both broke the hugs, and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry Allie." Maria said. "You know how enthusiastic I get on the first of September."  
  
"Right." Alison grinned. "I need help, by the way. My trunk-"  
  
"Eric should've helped you." Lily said. "What are brothers for?"  
  
"Annoyance." Alison muttered. "He ran off as soon as we got here. Oh, he's over there talking to his stupid girlfriend."  
  
"Then make Derek do it." Maria shrugged. "You've got another brother there."  
  
"Went off to his friends." Alison said. "And don't start off with saying all of my brothers, because most of them aren't in Hogwarts no more."  
  
"That's too bad…" Lily said dreamily. Alison and Maria knew that Lily thought Christopher Johnson was good-looking.  
  
"Christopher is working in the Daily Prophet branch in Germany." Alison said.  
  
"Oh… why so far…" Lily whined. Alison just rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "I need someone to help me out here!! I need my heavy trunk on the train right NOW!!"  
  
"Get James to do it." Maria said. "He isn't your cousin for nothing."  
  
"He wont want to, trust me, I know." Alison said. "I need my trunk-"  
  
"Here, I'll help you." Remus Lupin said, while dragging her trunk onto the train. After her trunk was safely placed onto the train, the sandy-brown haired boy smiled. "What are boyfriends for?"  
  
"I don't know…" Alison said. "For Kissing?" She murmured.  
  
Lily and Maria groaned as they began to witness the happy couple kissing, and walked away from them. They walked onto the train, finding empty compartments for them to share.  
  
  
  
"Hey man what's up." James said, greeting both Sirius Black and Brian Evans.  
  
"Heyyy Jamsie boy! Me and Brian here were just talking about your new broom." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh you mean my Thunderbolt." James said, bragging. "Oh yeah, my new baby. It's locked up, safely, in my trunk…"  
  
"You brat." Brian sighed. "I have to clear both mine and Lily's account in Gringotts to get that!"  
  
"Yeah, well…" James said, adjusting his school robes. A gleaming silver object was pinned onto the front.  
  
"Oh shit! You're a prefect?" Sirius asked, goggling at the badge. "NO! YOU CANT BE! WE CANT SNEAK OUT ANYMORE OR PLAY PRANKS ON SNAPE OR-"  
  
"God, don't worry Sirius, I'm still going to do all those stuff." James answered. "It's not like I've changed a bit."  
  
"Lily'll have a cow." Brian laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
  
"She's a prefect too." Brian said. James's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "Please…" James pleaded. "Please just say you didn't mean that."  
  
"Oh, I mean it alright." Brian said, his eyebrows wiggling.  
  
"NO!" James said, slapping his forehead.  
  
"Think of the other things you can do with your prefect privileges." Sirius said. "You get to use the spacious Prefect bathroom, you get to take points from people, you get to act all bossy and important…"  
  
"Maybe it won't be so bad." James said, looking hopeful. He was scanning the train station, trying to get his mind off the stupid prefects. But something caught his eye.  
  
"Who's that pretty redhead with that brunette over there?" James asked, his eyes still fixed on the girl.  
  
Sirius followed his gaze, and grinned. "Oh, she's waaayy out of your league."  
  
"What? She's a seventh year or something?" James asked. James turned to Brian. "She's really hot."  
  
"She's my friggin SISTER you dope!" Brian growled.  
  
"BLOODY HELL! THAT'S LILY EVANS???"  
  
  
  
"You look nice today." Maria commented, as they sat down in an empty compartment. "Different, in some way."  
  
"Thanks. I don't really think I look different-well, at first I was only wearing this-" Lily pulled her red top. "But then Brian had a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Oh really?" Maria said, arching her brow. "Why?"  
  
"He said something about guys in hogwarts are jerks, which is partly true." Lily said.  
  
"Not partly, just really true." Maria said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What, did Snape send you love letters in the summer again?" Lily teased.  
  
"Yes." Maria answered. "And it's really annoying!! Everyday his stupid family owl comes to my house bringing stupid letters or stupid candy or stupid chocolates or even stupid flowers… agh!" Maria whined. "My WHOLE family was teasing me. My parents recognized the owl, of course, since my father and Snape's work in the same department in M.O.M…" Maria took a deep breath before starting to whine again, "Then my mom thought there's something going one between us, so she asked Snape's mother, and Snape's mother said that 'Oh, Severus talks about Maria all the time! He is quite fond of her! I hear that she is also quite fond of our lovely Severus.' I mean, OH MY GOD!! I can't believe he told his PARENTS that I am his GIRLFRIEND! That is just so-"  
  
"Desperate." Lily finished in for her. "Yes, I know."  
  
"Then my mom talked to me about being careful with him since his father has been suspected to be on you-know-who's side." Maria rolled her eyes. "PUH LEAZE!! I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO BE IN ONE ROOM WITH THAT SLIMY GIT!"  
  
Lily giggled, and while she did, the train started to move slowly. The train station seemed to pass by quickly; soon all Lily could see were trees and green fields.  
  
Their compartment door slide open and in came Alison, her hair slightly tousled.  
  
"Gee, look who came back from lip-locking with Remus." Maria said dryly.  
  
Alison simply blushed, and sat down across from Lily. "James caught us and took points from us."  
  
"What? Why? Now that's just the stupidest thing, and school hasn't even officially started yet!" Lily rambled.  
  
"He said he wanted to try out his new prefect privileges… stupid prat. But he only took 0.5 point from the both of us." Alison said. "I just think he's mental."  
  
"Riight… Take 0.5 point from your best pal and his girlfriend-who was your cousin, just to try out your new prefect privileges." Maria said, shaking her head. "James is one mental boy."  
  
"He's so stupid." Lily said. "Next thing you know he's giving Sirius detention."  
  
"Sirius probably begged him to." Maria answered. "He wants to break the stupid school record."  
  
"Now they're both mental." Alison said, shaking her head. "Thank god my boyfriend's the only sane one."  
  
"Talking about sane-" Lily said. "Did Peter even come?"  
  
"Dunno. Probably forgot his trunk or lost his ticket or missed the train." Maria said. "That poor boy."  
  
"Seriously." Alison said, looking thoughtful. "I know you guys pity Peter and all, and think he's just such a shy boy… " Alison then sighed. "But I really think he's CREEPY."  
  
"What? Alison, I just think that's nonsense!" Lily exclaimed. "Sure, he stutters when he speaks and he's awfully clumsy, but he's such a nice boy!" Then Lily added, "Unlike some people I regretfully know."  
  
"Oh come off it Lils," Maria said. "James is really nice."  
  
"Oh, can't you girls see that beneath that package the devil's in there??" Lily said mournfully.  
  
"Lily," Alison said. "James is my cousin. My favorite cousin, I love him dearly. He's my family. His mother is Aunt Jackie who makes wonderful chocolate chip cookies." Alison said, her mouth slightly watering remembering her favorite snack. "And those cookies are real good, so you better be nice to him."  
  
"What?" Lily said, not believing her ears. Alison could be so… daft sometimes.  
  
Maria was trying to fight back laughter. "Allie," Maria started, her face flushed pink from holding her laughter. "That is such crap!"  
  
"What? The cookies are reeaaaaalllyy good." Alison replied in protest.  
  
"Uh… right." Lily answered, a very puzzled look pasted on her face. Sure, they could be so daft and so silly sometimes, but they were her good friends. Alison Johnson and Maria White.  
  
  
  
"Come one James, one look… please?" Sirius pleaded. "Please please pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No." James replied smugly. Sirius was pleading him continuously ever since the train had started to show him his new Thunderbolt.  
  
"Oh Come on Potter, one look… I'll give you all my dessert at the feast."  
  
"No." James answered.  
  
"Please… please… I'll buy you a lot of dung bombs."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleasssseee… I'll pay you 10 galleons!" Sirius pleaded. 10 Galleons were a lot, but Sirius didn't seem to mind much, since he did have that much money.  
  
Remus, who was sitting on the other corner silently, cackled slowly.  
  
"UM… Nah." Was all that James answered.  
  
"Oh come on JAMSIE!!" Sirius whined. "How could you NOT accept 10 galleons! That's like, almost a hundred dungbombs, thirty butter beers… one used cleansweeper…"  
  
"I don't want your money." James said coolly. "And you could've used your money to get yourself a thunderbolt."  
  
"AGH!" Sirius screamed in frustration. Remus was now laughing out loud.  
  
"You still thinking of seeing my thunderbolt?" James asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, I know." Sirius said, a sudden glint appearing in his dark eyes. "I'm going to tell the whole school a little something that you stuttered out earlier."  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" James asked superiorly.  
  
"I'm going to tell them- starting with Moony here- that you thought Lily Evans was really-"  
  
"NO!" James screamed suddenly. "BLACKMAIL! LIES! I DIDN'T SAY A THING!!"  
  
"I didn't even finish, Jamsie." Sirius said, an evil smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Oh, do let the man finish his sentence Prongs." Remus said, very interested to where this conversation was heading.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to tell the whole school that-" Sirius began, before James yet again cut him off.  
  
"Do you think they'll believe it?" James asked.  
  
"Expect the unexpected." Sirius said. "They'll believe it since it's too unbelievable."  
  
James let out a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll unlock my trunk now." He grumbled, leaving their compartment.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, was jumping up and down with joy. "Yes! I get to be the first one to touch the wonderful Thunderbolt! Yes! And maybe James will be scared enough to let me ride it! Yay!"  
  
Remus gave him an amused look. "So what's this thing about Lily Evans?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really." Sirius said. "James just thought she looked hot. I mean, doesn't every guy?" Sirius laughed. "I don't see why he cared so much. Thinking Lily Evans was hot was the same to thinking chicken taste good. It's just so obvious."  
  
Remus, was actually deep in thought. 'I knew it was coming sooner or later.' Remus thought in smug.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought of experimenting with a new story. If you like it, please review it… so… I would continue writing… I want a lot of reviews here… . will I get enough reviews? I don't know. Anywayyyy… review or no continuing chapter…  
  
sCHEm… 


	2. Sorting Hats & Quidditch Practices

A/n: ah! Next chapter.  
  
Thanks for the reviews people! Btown Babe, Taylorwitch, danylion345, ratSkuLL, Jessica, kelton, jAmpi2, M.White, Krissa, and Val!  
  
Nobody in Particular: Sure you can use Aries! :) hehe, don't you just love that kid?  
  
YOU-KNOW-WHO: Well, the character Brian IS based on my real life brother.  
  
  
  
Yeah, finally ff.net's back baby!! I finally finished school (okay, that was 2 weeks ago) and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was busy reading the new fanfics. haha!  
  
OkiE. ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 + Sorting Hats & Quidditch Practices  
  
  
  
The train finally came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. The students of Hogwarts sat on carriages that carried them to the castle.  
  
But for the first years, they were doing the tradition of riding the boats to Hogwarts. And on one of those boats, sat Aries Black, age 11.  
  
As Aries stepped his first foot onto the Hogwart's ground, he knew that the next 7 years of his life will be fun and exciting.  
  
His fellow first years and him were greeted by a very stern looking woman in her late 20's. 'Must be Professor McGonagall.' Aries thought. 'Sirius and James told me about her. She looks like a detention giver.'  
  
"Good Evening, and welcome to Hogwarts." The woman said. "I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. The welcoming feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses."  
  
At the sound of this, a lot of kids looked terrified, some looked smug, and some looked like they were about to be sick.  
  
"There are 4 houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall said. "Each house has it's own history and produced outstanding witches and wizards." Professor McGonagall continued. "The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. I suggest you all to be ready." With that she left behind the great big doors of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"How do you think they'll sort us in?" a boy with dark brown hair, named Sam McKinnon that Aries had made acquaintance to on the train asked nervously.  
  
"My older brother said that they'd release a pack of dragons and make us fight them." Aries said smugly.  
  
"Really? My cousin said we have to take some kind of test." A boy with light blonde hair said.  
  
The group of first years was terribly nervous, especially when Professor McGonagall came back and opened the doors for them.  
  
"You may come in now." Professor McGonagall said. They timidly walked in and stopped right in front of a stool with a worn looking hat. The group of first years buzzed with whispers.  
  
"A hat?" Samantha McKinnon, Sam's twin sister exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe we would have to pull a bunny rabbit out of the hat." Said another boy, who must've been a muggle-born.  
  
Suddenly the hat jumped up and began to recite a song. (A/N: I won't write about the song, so let's just skip that and continue with our story.)  
  
"As I read your names, you will step forward and put on the hat to be sorted." McGonagall said. "Black, ARIES!" There seemed to be an amused tone in her voice as she called his name.  
  
Aries, as calmly as he could, walked to the stool and sat down, hat in his hand. He scanned around the huge hall and saw where his older brother Sirius, and his friends were sitting. They were grinning and giving him thumbs up. Sirius was mouthing, "Go Gryffindor!"  
  
Aries sighed and put the hat on, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hm. Another Black!" The Hat said. Aries gasped and opened his eyes. "Yes, I can talk, and I can read your mind. Ah, a wonderful, clever and mischief mind you have. Just like your brother." The hat said. "Brave, yes, very bold, and a bit cocky. you seem like a smaller version of your brother!" The hat exclaimed. "Better put you in. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The whole hall burst into applauses, and Aries proudly strolled over to the Gryffindor table where Sirius and James were motioning him to come to.  
  
'Am I really like Sirius?' Aries thought. 'Well, the hat said so.'  
  
"Aries is going to be sorted." Sirius said as he sat down in the Gryffindor Table. "He has to be in Gryffindor- family tradition."  
  
"What if he's in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.  
  
"NAH, Too brainy. He'll be a nerd or somewhat." Sirius said.  
  
"Hey, I was about to be sorted into Ravenclaw, you know." Lily huffed.  
  
"Figures." James muttered.  
  
"What if he's sorted into Hufflepuff?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nah. too. I don't know, fluffy?" Sirius said, wrinkling his nose. "He needs to be a bold boy."  
  
"Then Slytherin's the place for him." James said, laughing. "Sometimes, with your evil mind, I wonder why you're not sorted into Slytherin, Padfoot."  
  
"Hey, no way!! There's NO WAY Slytherin will be my brother's house." Sirius said. "He's definite Gryffindor material."  
  
"Oh, really." Alison said. "We'll just have to see."  
  
Just then Peter came running to their table. He plopped down into the empty seat next to Lily and was still panting.  
  
"What's wrong Peter?" Lily asked nicely. Alison, on the other hand, was rolling her eyes.  
  
"I got to the train late, and the only compartment that wasn't full was with some Slytherins," Peter panted. "They were putting hexes on me all the train ride and I went to the infirmary right after we arrived." Peter said. "And I didn't want to miss the ceremony, since I heard Sirius's brother's being sorted."  
  
"Are you okay now?" Maria asked. Peter nodded, and Lily gave him a big smile.  
  
Alison was still rolling her eyes. She doesn't know WHY her friends have such a soft spot for him. Sure, she felt pity for him sometimes, but he's so, creepy. The other boys, just found him a great teasing material. But James, now, was rolling his eyes when he saw Lily give Peter so much attention. 'Yea, so he got hexed by those Slytherins. Evans shouldn't pay THAT much attention to him.'  
  
Just then the door flew open and in came a group of terrified looking kids.  
  
"Oh Look, there's Aries!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Looks like a smaller version of Sirius." Maria said dryly. "Hogwarts doesn't need another Sirius Black. One is enough."  
  
"Black, Aries!" McGonagall cried, and the smaller Sirius walked up to the stool and put the hat over his head.  
  
Sirius was crossing his fingers, and chanting, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor" while closing his eyes. James and Remus just chuckled to see the weird antics of their weird friend.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled, and Aries happily jumped off the stool, and ran to their table. Sirius and James were cheering loudly, calling Aries to come over.  
  
"Great Job, Aries." Sirius said, as Aries found a seat next to James. Aries shrugged and gave him the Black smile.  
  
"You know them, of course," Sirius said, pointing to the boys. "But this is Alison Johnson, who Remmie's dating, Maria White and Lily Evans."  
  
Alison blushed when Sirius mentioned her name with Remus's, Maria gave him a nod and Lily smiled that smile at him.  
  
"Oh. So THIS is Lily Evans." Aries said, nodding. "Great Honor to finally meet you."  
  
"What?" Lily asked, confused. But her smile never escaped her lips.  
  
"James talked about you nonstop this summer." Aries said. "Let's play a prank on Evans," "Hey, these pickles look like Evan's eyes." "I made a prank list for Evans," "Evan's hair looks just like blood-evil, that girl, is." "How bout a prank fest for Evans." Aries quoted. "I was getting tired of him saying those stuff."  
  
"Oh, Potter." Lily said, an evil smile playing on her lips. "I never knew you couldn't stop thinking about me."  
  
"Evans, it's just the same way as Sirius despise Snape." James growled, shooting evil daggers at Aries who was chuckling.  
  
The dinner continued, and afterwards it was pretty late, and Dumbledore, the headmaster, excused them all.  
  
Lily and James, along with the other prefects, had to show the youngsters their way to the dorms. Lily led the first year girls, while James led the first year boys.  
  
James was being annoying, as usual, to Lily, teasing her on how she was "so nice" to Peter that evening.  
  
"Potter, I pity the boy, he's such a nice boy. He's also your friend, and I suggest you should treat him like that, other than just some boy to pick on." Lily snapped.  
  
"You sure you just pity him? He COULD be what you call 'cute' you know." James cackled.  
  
Brian Evans, and another 6th year prefect who was there also, was pretty interested in Lily and James's first fight of the year. And they had one every year.  
  
"So, who is this Peter boy, Lily?" Brian, being the super overprotective brother he is, asked.  
  
"Oh, just one of Lily's new catch." James answered coolly.  
  
"Peter, Peter Pettigrew?" The 6th year other prefect, a girl with dark curls and long lashes, named Olivia Haddaway, asked.  
  
"Potter, he isn't my 'new catch' and he wont ever be! I just feel sorry for the kid, after all you always pick on him! Have you no heart? Oh I forgot, you, Potter don't have a heart!" Lily exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Lily, just tell me if you like him or not." Brian said. "I am your brother, and I demand to know these things about you!"  
  
"AGH!" Lily screamed furiously. The first year girls were beginning to get a bit frightened by her. "I don't like him, Brian. He's just not my type! You know how he is! He's like a younger brother or somewhat." Lily said, more calmly.  
  
"So you have a type of guy you like?" Brian asked curiously. "Please, do tell."  
  
The first year boys, who was following James, began to listen in interest, along with Olivia, the first year girls, and James who acted as if he could care less.  
  
"Oh, fine. I will tell you, but it is just to let your get off my case." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "An Intellect, clever guy who knows when to have fun and when to be mature and serious." Lily began. "He, of course, should be really sweet and caring and." Lily stopped, her face looking all dreamy. James rolled his eyes and said, "Dream on, Evans."  
  
The first year boys began to laugh, especially Aries who was practically on the floor, and Olivia chirped, "I think that's wonderful."  
  
Brian, on the other hand, looked quite displeased. The thought of his baby sister being swept away by some intellectual, clever, sweet, caring guy was just too much for him.  
  
Lily sighed and the group of Gryffindors stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "The password's 'Scarlet Gold'," Brian said. "Don't forget it."  
  
The portrait swung open and the group of kids plus 4 prefects bustled in the cozy common room.  
  
"Great to be home." Lily said softly, as her eyes scanned the room that had been so familiar to her for the past 4 years.  
  
"Boys dorm is up here, turn left when you get to the top. Your belongings have all been sent up to your dorms." James said, pointing to the staircase. "And girls, turn right."  
  
"Now, scoot." Olivia said with a smile. "Tomorrow's a big day."  
  
The kids began to walk up to the stairs, and before disappearing into his dorm, Aries gave Lily and James one wink. "G'night Jamsie, Lilsie."  
  
"Don't call me that!!" James yelled angrily at Aries, who had already disappeared into his dorm. Lily giggled, Lilsie sounds quite funny.  
  
"Come on, LILSIE." Brian said, pulling her arm. "Bedtime for you."  
  
"Oh, come on Brian." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "I'm 15, not 5."  
  
"Oh really, then I've been wrong all along." James said sarcastically.  
  
Olivia gave Lily a smile of sympathy. She was about to save Lily from Brian's over protectiveness but Lily yawned and stretched her arms.  
  
"I am VERY TIRED after putting up to SOME PEOPLE today." Lily said, shooting daggers at both Brian and James. "So, I will go up to bed, I'm doing it because I want to, NOT because SOMEONE TOLD ME TO." Lily said, marching up to her dorm.  
  
"By the way she acts, it's pretty weird how she says she's 15." James laughed.  
  
"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about!" Brian exclaimed. "My BABY sister."  
  
"That's just it, Brian. You're acting like a huge jerk. Lily's 15, not 5, and we're still 16." Olivia said, sighing. "She's not a little girl anymore."  
  
"O-Lee-Vee-Aaa.." Brian whined. "She's my sister, and it's MY responsibility to take care of her. Especially since we're in a BOARDING school."  
  
"Yeah, but you're treating her like she's in jail or somewhat." Olivia argued.  
  
"Olivia, listen. I'm a guy. I know Lily, who is my sister, isn't at all ugly. In fact, a lot of guys find her pretty, cute, attractive, whatever. (*snickers from James could be heard*) Now, I do not want my sister to be in deep shit because some guy who just wanted to use her-" Brian took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, but, I just remember you scaring off some guys that she liked, in 2nd year. Are you going to do that to them? Scare them off? In the end Lily will never get to experience something important in her teen years." Olivia said.  
  
James was watching them argue in interest. He knew Brian was always protective to Lily, but he never knew he was THIS overprotective. Then, he did remember how Brian scared off some hufflepuff guys that Lily had a crush on.  
  
"Livi, my mother gave me this responsibility to take care of her. And I'm doing my best to-"  
  
"More like doing your worst." Olivia muttered.  
  
".take care of her. I don't want her to be some slut, or some ditz who only knows how to smile prettily. I want her to be a strong, beautiful girl who has a bright future." Brian continued.  
  
"Oh, alright." Olivia grumbled, walking up to her 6th year Girl's dorm.  
  
The common room was empty, other than Brian and James who were standing awkwardly near the fire. Brian was muttering to himself, something James couldn't make out clearly. But it did sound awfully like "girls. stupid hormone full boys."  
  
"So, Brian. when's the first match of the year?" James asked.  
  
"Uh?" Brian seemed to snap out of his trance, and turned to face James. "Uh, Before Halloween. It's us versus Hufflepuff."  
  
"Great." James answered. "It would be easy for us to beat them with my broom."  
  
This seemed to lightened Brian's mood. Brian then grinned and punched James's arm. "You go get them, boy."  
  
James nodded and walked up to his own dorm, feeling incredibly tired.  
  
Lily was the first to wake up, as usual. She decided she needed a warm shower before starting her first day as a fifth year prefect.  
  
Lily sighed as she passed Maria's and Alison's beds to head for the bathroom. Alison had a wonderful boyfriend. Sure, a lot of her brothers were quite displeased at first due to the fact that their youngest sister was taken. But Maria's older siblings wouldn't care less about the guys she dated. Rhea and Randy White were studying in some wizard university abroad.  
  
Thinking how incredibly unfair her brother was, Lily opened the tap of the shower and began to clean up.  
  
After showering, Lily got dressed, and right after she fasten the last button on her school uniform, Alison woke up.  
  
"You're so early." Alison grumbled sleepily. "Why so early?"  
  
"I don't know, my body wakes me up early." Lily answered. "Better hurry if you don't want to miss breakfast." Alison nodded and dragged her feet to the bathroom.  
  
Just as Lily applied lip balm on her chapped lips, Maria woke up.  
  
"Shoot me, Shoot me now." Maria cried out. "I don't want to wake up!"  
  
"Hurry up, you'll miss breakfast." Lily said. "And you do want to see you lovely Snapey don't you?" Lily cooed.  
  
"Agh!!" Maria yelled. "DON'T remind me. NOW I don't feel like getting out of my bed!"  
  
"Maria Nellyana White," Lily said. "Get out of your bed before I call Snape to wake you up. AND I know he would be delighted to." Lily smirked.  
  
"Oh, alright, alright, I guess that's worse." Maria muttered, getting out of her bed. She sulked as she walked to the bathroom. But the door of the bathroom was locked.  
  
"Oh, Alison's in there." Lily said, shrugging. "You should've been faster."  
  
"AH! ALISON! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! A GIRL IN NEED OF A SHOWER IS SHOUTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR BATHROOM DOOR!" Maria screamed. "HURRY UP!"  
  
There was a loud groan, and the sound of the tap being turned off. "Alright, alright." Alison called out. "You don't have to have a cow."  
  
Maria groaned and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited almost 5 minutes just for Alison to wrap herself in a towel.  
  
Eventually the door did open, to reveal a fresh and clean Alison Johnson, singing happily, with a towel covering her hair and a terry-clothed robe wrapped around her body,  
  
"Gooooooood Mooorninnngg!" Alison sang, making Maria grunt. Maria just ran passed her and flew into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Alison was oblivious, and continued singing as she pranced to her corner.  
  
"You seem quite happy this morning." Lily grinned. Lily was all set- she had her uniform on, brushed her hair, neatly applied a very small amount of makeup and all she had to do was go down for breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning sunshine!" Alison greeted. "A new year! I'd like to start this new year with a new attitude."  
  
"Uh, right." Lily said, giving Alison a confused look. Their other roommates were already awake now, and were bustling around trying to get ready for school.  
  
"I'm going down first, okay? Bye." Lily said, waving at Alison as she grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs.  
  
Lily was jumping 2 steps at once down to the common room. But, as she jumped off the last step, she collided into no other but James Potter, making them crash onto the floor on top of each other.  
  
(A/n: now, I know this sounds like another "déjà vu" but whatever.)  
  
Lily crashed on top of James, her face only a pinky away from his. For a second James was mesmerized by her penetrating green eyes, which were flashing greatly at him. His eyes trailed down to her lips, and James felt like smacking himself. 'Stupid hormones!!' James thought. 'Oh No, please, I WANT to but no. no. I can't.'  
  
Lily, on the other hand, quickly pulled herself up before James could do anything. She simply muttered an "Oops" and playfully smirked at James. "Am I too heavy?"  
  
'No, you're light as a feather.' James wanted to answer, but seeing her smirk, James decided to start an argument.  
  
"Yes, you are. Seriously Evans, you weigh more than Sirius!" James exclaimed. That was obviously a lie, since Lily, with her petite body, was one of the tiniest girls in her year.  
  
"Well, that means I'm healthy." Lily shrugged. Then she dusted off. "I'm going to breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, and stuff your face with all those fat and calories!" James called after her.  
  
Lily ignored him and headed down for the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Lily was getting used to her busy schedule, with her Prefect meetings and tutoring. She thank god that she couldn't play quidditch, or else she would be busying herself with quidditch practice.  
  
Lily began to wonder WHY on earth the teachers gave so much homework for them even though it was still the beginning of the school year. The September breeze became more and more chilly everyday, and the teachers were threatening the 5th year students on the O.W.Ls they will have to take in the end of the year.  
  
It was one of those dusty late September days, Alison had just called Maria and Lily to wait for her after Quidditch practice (Alison was one of the chasers) and up high in the top row sat Lily and Maria, sitting patiently, waiting for Alison to finish her practice.  
  
Down on the ground, Brian, Lily's brother, was talking vividly to the other team members. Brian was just pointed Captain, and he was giving the other teammates pointers and tactics.  
  
Lily sighed loudly, pulling her cloak tighter. "It's getting chilly and Alison must hurry up."  
  
"Well, she's not quite finished." Maria noted. "They're down there. I can't see them clearly."  
  
"Oh, stupid Brian and his stupid quidditch team with their stupid practices that are so stupidly cold." Lily whined. "I hate this, I hate this."  
  
Suddenly Sirius, who wasn't with them then, came onto the pitch, dragging a large wooden crate. He stopped near his team members and began to talk to Brian. Brian looked as if he was nodding, and was pointing up to the sky. The others merely nodded and a lot of them began mounting their brooms, zooming up to the sky.  
  
"WHAT? THEY HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED PRACTICE YET??" Lily screeched. "I'm NOT going to stay here for another hour or two in the cold watching people ride on broomsticks throwing red balls and catching tiny golden balls with wings!"  
  
"Calm down, Lily." Maria said. "We could watch the practice. It would be fun. Maybe James will mess up and you can laugh at him afterwards." Maria shrugged. "Besides, it WOULDN'T be cold if you hadn't wore only one layer of thin fabric under your cloak."  
  
"Well SORRY." Lily huffed. "But that does seem like a good idea. I hope Potter messes up." Lily said, grinning. "I'll just warm myself with the warming spell." Lily decided, taking out her wand and chanting the mantra.  
  
The players were now up in the sky, Alison saw Maria and Lily in the top row and waved at them. Lily and Maria waved back and settled in their seats. Sirius was horsing around with James. James was now flying with top speed in circles. He flew past where Lily and Maria was sitting, caught Lily's eye, and winked at her.  
  
"EW." Lily muttered. Maria turned to her and gave her a puzzled expression. "That show off, Potter, just winked at me." Lily said with disgust.  
  
"Ooh. Jamsie's flirting with Lilsie!" Maria teased, making kissing sounds and chanting the wedding march.  
  
"Look whose 5 years old." Lily muttered angrily.  
  
"Okay sorry Lils. Finally, practice is starting." Maria said.  
  
On the team were 7 people. They were James, Alison and a fourth year boy named Tobias Hugh who was chasers. Then there was Sirius and Brian, who were beaters. Eric Johnson, Alison's brother and Brian's friend, was keeper, while third year Kathryn DeBurn was the seeker.  
  
The 7 people were flying across the sky, catching the quaffle and throwing them into the either three hoops on each side of the pitch, or hitting black bludgers out of the way. Kathryn was flying around, just to let time pass by.  
  
"KATHRYN! I'M GOING TO LET THE SNITCH GO!" Brian's yells were heard around the pitch. Kathryn nodded, and began her search for the snitch.  
  
Kathryn had very good eyesight, because in only seconds of time she quickly found the snitch that was flying near the goalposts. Lily had very poor eyesight, even with her contacts; she still couldn't see 100% clear. That is why she also has reading glasses.  
  
The team cheered, and they all flew down. They were giving each other high fives, and Lily and Maria knew that practice is over.  
  
So Lily and Maria walked down from the top row to the bottom of the pitch, where the other team members were standing.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing here? You could catch a cold!" Instantly, Brian began fussing. James was snickering, but Alison quickly nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"God Brian I'm alright okay!" Lily said, her teeth chattering slightly. Sure, it was her fault she didn't wear much, but Brian shouldn't be fussing around acting as if she was a fragile baby.  
  
"See! You're chattering! Lily!!" Brian said, shaking his head. "Honestly, you should have known better to wear more."  
  
"Brian, I'm okay!! I'm just here to pick Alison up!!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"No! Now your body's shaking." Brian looked at his teammates. Alison and Sirius were pretty used to Brian babying Lily like that, and James was having a fun time snickering to himself, but the others seemed a bit disturbed.  
  
"Potter, give me your cloak." Brian ordered. James's eyes bulged and he started to stutter. "W-what?"  
  
"I said, give me your cloak." Brian said, sighing. "Lily might catch a cold."  
  
"But if I give her my cloak then I'll catch the cold and then I might not be able to play for the match!" James protested.  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes. Yeah, trust James to be that selfish and greedy.  
  
"Here, just use my cloak." Eric said. He began to tear off his cloak, but James had already tore off his and he thrust the material into Lily's arms. "Here. I didn't say I wouldn't give it to her."  
  
Lily shrugged and put the cloak on. Sure, it was her "nemesis's" cloak, but she was damn cold, even with the warming spell.  
  
"Good, Potter." Brian said. Eric looked a bit puzzled, but put his cloak on again. "Anyway, great practice all of you. Uh. next week, same time, for next practice okay?" Brian said. "Now, whoever wants to hit the showers, you got an hour and a half before dinner." They nodded and began to walk in different directions.  
  
Lily pulled James's oversized (for her, since she was so small) jacket tighter, and for some reason she thought James's jacket smelled slightly of cinnamon. And Lily liked the spicy scent of cinnamon. And somehow it just smelled so. James Potter-like.  
  
'Ah.' Lily thought. 'I don't want to know how James Potter smells. He probably smells worse than gym socks.' Lily thought.  
  
Alison had made her way to where Lily and Maria were standing awkwardly. She clicked her head in motion to tell them to go. Lily and Maria hurriedly followed Alison, who was taking big steps.  
  
"I hate Brian sometimes." Lily announced. "I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"In his mind, you will always be one." Alison said. "Believe me, I know. I've got 5 older brothers, if you don't remember."  
  
"I've got one, but he doesn't do much." Maria shrugged. "Not that I really give a damn."  
  
"But, it's annoying how Brian's always babying me." Lily sighed. "I still could keep up with it until third year, but now I'm in FIFTH and he's also just a year older." Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not like he's the same age as dad or something." Then Lily let out a gasp. "Even my dad isn't as protective as him!"  
  
"Because your parents are so easy going and open, that's why Brian acts like this." Alison pointed out. "Your parents give you so much freedom, and Brian's afraid something might happen to you, so that's why he's so protective. At least that's what I thought my brothers were."  
  
"MY brother wouldn't care less." Maria announced.  
  
"Sometimes I even forget you even have a brother." Lily muttered. "Lucky you."  
  
"Well, I say that humans always want more than they have." Maria said. "It's nature's law. It's like that. Even if you've got the best stuff this world can provide, you still want more."  
  
"That's true." Alison said. "I really agree with that."  
  
"Enough about brothers." Lily said. "Aren't you going to take a shower?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Let's go back to the common room." Alison answered.  
  
A/N: Yeah, that's it! Well, review k? Moreee review please. :) Okay. I'm not demanding for 2000 reviews in this chapter or anything, haha! I just want to know what y'all think about it!  
  
Love.....  
  
~sCHEm. 


	3. Dates & Quidditch Parties

An: OH my god! I don't think I've posted up the disclaimer!?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters you recognize from the Harry Potter book series are owned by J. K Rowling and the ones you recognize from any of my fanfics are MINE.!  
  
An: oh, I actually already did in chapter 1. oh well, :P thanks for the reviewers. tta, shibbydragongirl, iroc1188, sirius' lover, Ex-Smurfet, me, jAmPi2, shayomac, Jessica, Lilygurl, **iMoET**, Unshed Tears, m.white, Fleurdelacour88, fawnwv, Nobody In Particular, daeUna.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Dates and Quidditch Parties  
  
Lily was sitting peacefully in the rather deserted common room, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her, she was sitting in a very comfortable couch, her favorite book in hand.  
  
"Hey Evans! What's that?" A voice, a voice that is oh-so-familiar in Lily's opinion, rang annoyingly in her ears.  
  
"A book." She answered, ignoring James Potter.  
  
"Oh, I knew that. But what book?" He asked.  
  
"Shakespeare." Lily answered, not looking up from her book. She did push her gold rimmed reading glasses up her nose, though.  
  
"Oh? Which one?" James continued asking.  
  
"Romeo & Juliet."  
  
"Oh, I read that! It's very exquisite isn't it?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Shakespeare's a brilliant writer, don't you think?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Romeo and Juliet's fell in love in a very young age, I say."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"I don't think it was true love."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think," Lily began, finally looking up from her book. "You should shut up before I make you!"  
  
"Okay, okay." James said. "Must be that time of the month." He muttered.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? I heard that!" Lily snapped. "Don't think you know EVERYTHING about females, Potter, because you don't!"  
  
"Lily, shut up will you?" Brian said, passing by, looking neat. "I could hear you from my dorm."  
  
"Yeah, Evans, shut up." James grinned.  
  
"Pardon, were you talking to me?" Brian asked blankly.  
  
"No, I was talking to her." James answered, pointing to Lily.  
  
"Brian, Potter was annoying me!!" Lily whined. "I was reading so peacefully, making no noise except when I turn the pages, when suddenly some immature arrogant git bounced into the common room and was bored enough to annoy me!"  
  
"Uh, Potter, stop annoying my little sister or I'll kick you out of the team." Brian shrugged. (James's eyes widen with horror and fear) "Now, I've got a date with some Hufflepuff."  
  
"You really date them? My, you're stooping just as low as Potter is." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Shut up Lils, Eric made me." Brian said, stroking his gelled hair.  
  
"Nice hair." Lily commented, turning back to her book.  
  
"I know. Do you think I look too much?" Brian asked. "You know, too. overdone."  
  
"Girls like it this way." James winked.  
  
"Brian, please do me a favor and take a shower." Lily said, her eyes pasted on her book. "Your smell is stinging my nose."  
  
"It's my aftershave." Brian said, clearing his throat.  
  
"You SHAVE?" Lily repeated, looking up from her book.  
  
"Yes." Brian said briskly. "Now, I'm off."  
  
"Have fun snogging some girl in some random broom closet." Lily called after him. Brian didn't turn around, but he did give her the finger, right before he disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Brothers." Lily muttered, while her eyes were STILL fixed to her book.  
  
"Not too keen with sharing your brother with some girl, Evans?" James asked in amusement.  
  
"As I recalled, Potter, my brother will kick you out of the team if you annoy me."  
  
"I'm not annoying you, just asking you a simple question."  
  
"Even with only asking a question, I consider it as annoying me."  
  
James laughed. "Really, are you jealous that some girl will get more attention from your brother than you? My, I didn't know you were this selfish, Evans."  
  
Lily sighed loudly. "Shut up, Potter. I'm warning you, one more word and you'll be out."  
  
"Oh come on, we both know you want Gryffindor to win the house cup, and without me, Gryffindor might not win!" James said. "Answer my question, Evans."  
  
"Some day I will get you suspended, Potter." Lily said between clenched teeth. "And I'm NOT jealous, I just think my brother deserves more than some Hufflepuff ditz."  
  
Just then, from the stairs, Olivia ran down. She saw Lily and James and ran to them.  
  
"Did Brian leave already?" She asked, her curls bouncing.  
  
"Yes. He just left." Lily answered.  
  
"Oh." Olivia answered, looking slightly disappointed. Then she ran back up the stairs.  
  
"She's really pretty, don't you think?" James said.  
  
"She's out of your league, you prat." Lily answered.  
  
"Nobody's out of my league." James answered coolly.  
  
"Very cocky today, aren't we." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's true. Everybody loves me."  
  
"I don't." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well yeah, and Snape too. I forgot about that." James said.  
  
"Maybe Snape and I should make a "WE HATE JAMES POTTER" Organization." Lily put in. "I think that's a great idea, actually."  
  
"Even you won't be able to stand the guy, Evans." James said.  
  
"Potter," Lily began. "Would you please GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" Lily said, screaming the last bit.  
  
"Feisty, aren't we?" James grinned.  
  
"GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Lily smiled in satisfaction as James stalked off, muttering something about Redheads, when a brilliant idea came into her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Full Moon's tonight." Sirius whispered. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Yes, Evans and I can elope." James said sarcastically.  
  
"No, you dope! Stop thinking about Lily for a minute okay? It means we can finally try it out!" Sirius whispered excitedly.  
  
"Gee Sirius, I knew that, okay?? Couldn't you see the sarcasm in my voice when I said that?" James asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, you sound serious enough. Whatever. Peter, you know what to do right?" Sirius said. (And when he did, James's eyes flashed darkly)  
  
"Uh, I press that thing on the Whomping willow, right?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah good. Now, me and Jamsie boy here will go in, as animals, and we could accompany Remus the whole night. Alright?"  
  
"Okay." Both James and Peter chorused.  
  
"Sorry James, but I believe you should cancel your date with Miss Evans tonight." Sirius grinned.  
  
James's glared. "Sirius! Shut up, will you? I do NOT-"  
  
"Yeah yeah. It's almost dinnertime, so we don't have much time left. Come on." Sirius said, beckoning an infuriated James and a jumpy Peter to follow him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily must've eaten a bit too much at Dinner, because she was getting rather sleepy. Alison and Maria was still talking very animatedly while finishing their homework, but Lily had already finished her homework and wasn't in the mood for talking, since her head felt a bit lighter.  
  
"Guys, I'm REAAAAAALLLLLY sleepy." Lily said. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night."  
  
"Alright. Good night lils!" Maria said. Alison nodded, and Lily made her way to her dorm. "And so, I told her ."  
  
Lily opened the door to their dorm. It was empty and dimly lit, which made Lily sleepier. She stumbled a few times before she reached her bed; she quickly changed, kicked her shoes off, and jumped onto the bed, falling to sleep that instantly.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Lily woke up. She turned to face her clock, it was too early to wake up! She tried to close her eyes again, to sleep again. No, it didn't work. 'Okay, I'll count sheep,' Lily thought. '1.2.3.4.....19. URGH, it's NOT working.!' Eventually Lily got out of her bed, silently, trying not to make much noise. She then tiptoed out of her dorm to the common room.  
  
The fire was still on, thank god. It was a chilly October night. The candles were still lit too, which was good. 'Now what to do.' Lily thought. She had done all her homework, did enough studying to last her a lifetime. what else would she do? Plan a prank?  
  
'No, that's more like a Sirius thing to do'. Lily thought. 'Okay. I'll. I'll.I'll read a book.' With that Lily smiled in satisfaction. She didn't get that much reading that day, thanks to Potter. Luckily he's not here that moment, so Lily could read peacefully.  
  
Silently Lily conjured her reading glasses and book with her wand that she had taken. She read a few pages, a few chapters. until she felt her eyelids get heavier.  
  
"Stop making so much noise!" A voice whispered loudly. There was a few hushes and sounds of stumbling, before a voice-of a boy probably, squeaked "Sorry"  
  
"Don't 'Sorry' me." The previous voice whispered harshly. "We could wake up the whole tower!"  
  
"Ssh, Padfoot, Wormtail. just shut it, will you two?" Another voice said.  
  
Padfoot? Wormtail? What the.? But it wasn't time for thinking, as Lily's brain wasn't malfunctioning correctly. Her eyelids were getting heavier, and her book fell from her hands to her lap, making a soft thud sound.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Someone's in here!"  
  
"Ssh, SHUT UP!"  
  
'Who's there.?' Lily thought weakly. 'Oh, bloody hell. I just want to. sleep." Lily felt her eyes close.  
  
"It's Lily."  
  
"What's she doing here?"  
  
"She's a Gryffindor, wormtail."  
  
"I mean, in the common room, at this time of the night?"  
  
"She's been reading."  
  
"I could see that."  
  
"Come on, just leave her."  
  
"WAIT, Padfoot."  
  
"What Prongs?"  
  
James stepped from beneath his invisibility cloak, flicked his wand, and conjured a soft blanket, and tucked it to Lily's chin.  
  
"So she won't be cold." James said, before dragging Sirius and Peter up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yawn.  
  
Lily Evans opened her eyes at the same time she yawned. After blinking 2 times, she stretched her arms.  
  
'What am I doing in the common room?' She thought. 'Oh yeah, I was reading and fell asleep.' She remembered.  
  
She let out a sigh, and snuggled into her blanket.  
  
'What a soft blanket, I don't remember conjuring it thought.' Lily thought. 'Oh, my brain was just messed up last night. I was too tired. Oh, I should go up now.'  
  
"LILY!"  
  
'Oh no,' Lily groaned silently. 'He's going to freak out.'  
  
"Good Morning Brian." Lily said sleepily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Brian asked, his eyebrows wriggling. "Did you sleep here the whole night?"  
  
"No," Lily answered. "Just the morning."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I went here; it was around. 2 in the morning maybe. I fell asleep after reading."  
  
"Lily! The room was dimly lit. it could make your eyes WORSE." Brian said, shaking his head. "Seriously, you could be SO irresponsible sometimes."  
  
"ME? Irresponsible?" Lily said incredulously. "Excuse ME, look who's TALKING Mr.-"  
  
"Lily, you still have some time to sleep before breakfast, I suggest you go up to your dorm and do so." Brian said.  
  
"What about you? What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Quidditch Practice." Brian said briskly. Lily squinted her eyes and saw that he was wearing his practice Quidditch robes, and holding his broom tightly. Lily rubbed her eyes, and took her wand, with a flick; her reading glasses and book were returned back to her dorm.  
  
"Go on," Brian said. "You should be energy-full when you wake up."  
  
Lily groaned and sat up straight in her seat, clutching the pale yellow blanket like an infant.  
  
Just then the whole Gryffindor quidditch team appeared on the bottom step of the stairs, all looking very sleepy indeed.  
  
"Brian," Eric Johnson whined. "WHY in the world did you wake us up-"  
  
"Quidditch." Brian answered.  
  
"Why's Lily here?" Alison asked sleepily, almost dropping her broom onto the floor.  
  
"Fell asleep here." Brian answered. Lily then touched her hair. Oh no, she probably looks so bad; her hairs always messed up in the mornings.  
  
"Now come on, out, let's go." Brian said, beckoning to the door.  
  
Everyone groaned, James and Sirius, who particularly looked like a pair of zombies, yawned at the same time.  
  
"Lily, go back to sleep okay?" Brian ordered. Lily just nodded, still clutching her blanket. She did receive a lot of envious looks from the sleepy quidditch players.  
  
"Let's go team, come on!" Brian said, as he walked out the portrait hole. James was the last one in the line of players, he was holding his broom protectively, his quidditch robes were buttoned rather chaotically, but he turned to gaze at Lily before joining his teammates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was drilling the team a bit too harshly.  
  
He woke everybody up before sunrise, trained them until breakfast, and head for school. And on weekends, he would make sure no one had plans so they could practice. And if they did (as for James and Sirius, who had many dates) he made them cancel it.  
  
Harsh.  
  
Even for Brian Evans. Lily didn't know what happened; she thinks some Quidditch-crazed mad man took over him or something. Because, never did Brian Evans wake up before sunrise, that boy could sleep through a war.  
  
"Brian's gone crazy." Olivia stated as she watched Brian talking on about tactics. The first quidditch match of the year was the next day, it was funny how time flies by so fast when you're busy.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to see his face if we lost." Lily commented.  
  
"Oh, I say we won't. Hufflepuff's too much of a pushover." Olivia shrugged. "But really, the new program Brian's doing. I think it's a bit too. "  
  
"Cruel?" Lily stated. "I thought so too. He just wants to win. You know how he is about winning, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Olivia sighed. "How can one be with so much energy? I actually thought he drugged himself."  
  
"Oh, us Evans are very ambitious." Lily said. "When we want something, we will get it."  
  
"I see." Olivia said, looking at the weary team members. "Did he even let them SLEEP?"  
  
"I suppose." Lily answered.  
  
"Well, he gives them enough sleep." Maria said. "That's all they do. Practice, eat, and sleep. Practice, eat, and sleep. It goes on like that."  
  
"I want to try out for the team next year." Aries Black stated, sitting near them and watching the team's meeting with Lily, Olivia and Maria.  
  
"Not when Brian's captain," Olivia said. "Wait another 2 years, when we graduate. You'll thank me later."  
  
"Now," Brian said. "SLEEP!!!!"  
  
"But Brian, it's still seven o'clo-" Tobias pointed out.  
  
"I SAID, SLEEP!" Brian barked. "You all need enough energy for tomorrow. First game of the year. Everybody will be there. Don't wanna make a fool out of yourself."  
  
"It's too early-" James started.  
  
"Go, sleep!" Brian said, giving them a push to the stairs. "NOW."  
  
Groans, grumbles, and grunts could be heard as the Gryffindor quidditch team marched up to their dorms.  
  
"Seriously, it's just a quidditch match." Olivia said. "Not the end of the world."  
  
"You could have fooled me." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily sauntered over to the Boy's dormitories, a thick black cloak in hand.  
  
She knocked on the door three times before Sirius opened the door.  
  
"Hey Lils, whatcha doin' here?" He asked, rather. suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to drop something off." Lily replied, barging into their dorm, pushing Sirius aside.  
  
"WAIT! LILY!! JAMES IS-" Sirius exclaimed. But it was too late, Lily was already standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Er, nice boxers." Lily commented, hands across her chest, eyeing James' red boxers with golden snitches flying cross it critically.  
  
"-Changing." Sirius continued, but saw that he had no use in continuing it anyway.  
  
James was bright red, he was only in his boxers, holding a white button down shirt, obviously trying to change into his school robes before Lily barged in.  
  
Remus and Peter was sitting on Remus' bed, cackling. Sirius now joined in with them.  
  
"Evans." James growled. "Can't you see I'm CHANGING?"  
  
"Oh, I can see that alright." Lily said, smiling. "Now I can see that those Quidditch Practices really paid off, aye?" She said, winking.  
  
This caused Sirius, Remus and Peter to hoot and scream cat calls in between their laughs.  
  
James's face was more flushed, and Lily didn't know if he as really angry and embarrassed or what. But, Lily did think he's body was not bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all. (A/n: I'M DROOLING. ;p)  
  
"Okay, I just came here to drop off your cloak." Lily said, placing it on the bed where James stood beside. "Er- thanks, I guess."  
  
James watched as Lily slipped behind the door of their dormitory.  
  
"Oh James. you are so hot. oh James, thank you for lending me your cloak. oh James. I want you right here.right now." Sirius said in a girly tone, making kissing sounds.  
  
"Shut UP Sirius." James growled. Remus and Peter dissolved into more fits of laughter, and Remus started to open his mouth, as if wanting to say something. "You too, Moony." James said. Remus sulked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventually, the Gryffindor team did win the match.  
  
Of course, everyone was happy. Everyone in Gryffindor was screaming and yelling and cheering happily. Someone, probably Sirius, had just yelled "PARTY!!"  
  
More yells and cheers. Everyone ran to the common room, and started to party.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Brian, who was still in his dirty quidditch robes.  
  
"We just won one measly game. There's still more to come. It's not like we've won the cup already."  
  
Everyone stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"Come on, Brian." Olivia said, holding a glass of juice. "Give them some fun, you've been training them hard lately."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius piped up. "Give us some fun, Brian."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Dear God, Brian! You woke them up everyday before sunrise, and all they do is practice, eat and sleep! At least let them have this party!!" Lily said exasperatingly.  
  
"Oh, alright." Brian said, his face breaking into a grin. "Have some juice, Lils."  
  
  
  
They were probably being TOO loud, since Sirius and James let off a few Filibuster Fireworks out, because, around midnight, Professor McGonagall came in her pajamas.  
  
"We've won one measly game, there's still more to come! It's not like we've won the cup already, you all shouldn't be partying already!" McGonagall barked, just like Brian earlier.  
  
"But Professor," Brian said. "I trained them too hard these past few weeks, they deserve some fun."  
  
McGonagall scanned the room and found many puppy dogfaces, and sighed. "Alright, but, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, if I hear any more explosions, I will find your secret stash of pranks and burn them."  
  
"Sure, Professor." James and Sirius chorused angelically.  
  
"Please, don't make so much noise." Professor McGonagall said before she left their common room.  
  
"YIPEE! PARTY!" Sirius squealed in delight. "Come on, Lily beans, have some of this juice."  
  
"Sirius, if you spiked that juice I swear I would kill you with my own bare hands." Brian growled.  
  
"Uh, . maybe you shouldn't have this juice." Sirius said, walking away.  
  
Lily giggled, and went to talk to some of her friends.  
  
Alison had just slipped off somewhere with Remus. Poor girl, Brian had taken up her time with Remus to practice quidditch. Maria. oh yes, she's right there talking . er, flirting maybe. with Sirius. Puh-leaze, couldn't she have picked anybody else? Blah. Lily decided not to interfere with their conversation. It's probably something really cheesy and flirty.  
  
'Hm, Olivia's sitting alone over there. She looks a bit . dreamy.' Lily thought. 'Aha, she must be watching a guy. wonder who it is.?'  
  
"Who you looking at?" Lily asked, approaching Olivia.  
  
"Huh?" Olivia asked, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, it's you Lily. Oh, no one."  
  
"Really." Lily said, her lips forming a smile. "Livi's got the hots for somebody."  
  
"I do not." Olivia said, but her cheeks grew a dark crimson color.  
  
"Ah, you do. So who's the lucky lad?" Lily asked.  
  
"You'll freak out." Olivia muttered.  
  
"No I won't. I won't." Lily said. "I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will." Olivia said. Continuing at gazing at her 'mystery man'.  
  
Lily followed her gaze, and gasped. Olivia liked her BROTHER?  
  
Now, Lily never thought Olivia. would like her BROTHER. of all people. Olivia was so mature, and pretty, she was a pretty good friend of Brian's, of course, they tend to fight sometimes, especially when it's about Lily, but Lily never thought.  
  
"Y-you. y-you like my. b-brother?"  
  
Olivia blushed again, and looked at her shoes. "I don't know Lily, Please, don't get mad at me or-"  
  
"Why should I get mad at you?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know, you probably have your reasons." Olivia shrugged. "It's kind of like if your parents get divorced and your father's got a new girlfriend or smth."  
  
"No, of course it's different. But I'm definitely not mad. Actually, I think you guys are PERFECT for each other." Lily said, grinning.  
  
"What?" Olivia said, looking up. "You really think so?"  
  
"Yes!" Lily answered.  
  
"Well, I also just realized these erm, feelings. a few days ago." Olivia shrugged. "He's never going to like me."  
  
"Bull crap, Liv." Lily said, waving her hand. "Of course he likes you!"  
  
"No, Not that way." Olivia said. "He's with that Hufflepuff."  
  
"STILL?" Lily asked. "I thought it was just a date thingie."  
  
"Eventually he thought she was pretty so he stayed with her." Olivia said. "Sometimes I wonder WHY he tells me things I don't want to know."  
  
"Well, he'll get it through his thick skull." Lily said. "I can tell him, if you want."  
  
"NO!" Olivia bellowed. "No Lily, don't tell him.or anybody else."  
  
"Okay2, I promise I won't." Lily said simply. "But I won't promise that I won't get you guys together."  
  
"Try, just try Lily." Olivia said sarcastically. "Enough about me- you got any guys you're after?"  
  
"Please," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Brian will skin them alive."  
  
"I won't tell him." Olivia said, her eyes twinkling. "It could be only between me and you."  
  
"Actually," Lily said. "I don't really have anybody in mind."  
  
"Are you sure?" Olivia said, not quite believing this. "Lily, you're surrounded by gorgeous guys, and you're telling me you don't have any interest in ANY of them?"  
  
"Um.No." Lily shrugged. "Yeah, I think Sirius is cute, but Maria's all over him. I'll let her have him. Remus and Alison, they're practically ENGAGED."  
  
"You know, I think that you and James would make a cute couple."  
  
"NO!" Lily said, looking at Olivia in horror. "Don't even THINK about it!"  
  
Olivia laughed. "Oh come on," She said. "He's cute, a bit young for me. But I think he has all the qualifications for your dream guy."  
  
"No," Lily shuddered. "My type of guys isn't the arrogant, self-absorbed, irritating, cocky ones." Then Lily paused. "Nor the ones who look like a half grown flobberworm." 'Well, his body isn't all that bad.'  
  
"Lily!" Olivia laughed. "Don't you think he's cute at all? Most girls would just faint at his feet."  
  
"Well, I'm not most girls." Lily shrugged.  
  
"I can see- now I know why he likes you so much." Olivia grinned.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked. "I did NOT just hear that-"  
  
"Lily, Lily. it's so obvious that he likes you. He doesn't spend his time teasing or annoying other girls does he? It's his way of showing his affections, probably." Olivia said knowingly.  
  
"You're mental." Lily said, shaking her head. "That is the lousiest, most crap-full thing I heard in my life." ________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
An: Well, that's chapter 3. I'm truly sorry if some paragraphs don't come out good. I've done it nicely on the computer but when I upload it to ff.net it turns out really messed up.:(  
  
Hehe! You know what I'd really like? REVIEWS!! And lots of them!! Ayay!! Haha!! Okay??  
  
Thanks again. bubye.  
  
~sCHEm. 


	4. Prefect Meetings & Study sessions...

AN: thanks for the reviewers.. :) i would've written all of your names but i dont have much time cause im afraid my computer will break down in a matter of seconds!!  
  
Thanks for the critics and comments too. I really need those. I'm trying my best to write to the reader's satisfaction! :D  
  
Well.. there was a question from one of the reviewers, i think someone asked if James liked Lily? Well... they have the hate thing going on, of course... but if you all noticed, James had done a lot of small things that are actually really sweet... like... giving Lily her cloak or putting a blanket over Lily when she fell asleep in the common room....  
  
Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Prefect Meetings  
  
  
  
"Order. order!!" The head boy, a Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory called out, sighing. "Hello. yo!! Ordeer!" He screamed. But the Prefects kept on chattering.  
  
"WHY did they make me Head Boy." Amos muttered.  
  
"Calm down, Amos. You need to get their attention." The head girl, a Ravenclaw named Matilda Connery said.  
  
"THAT'S what I've been trying to do." Amos said. "OKAY. PEOPLE. ORDER.!!"  
  
But, of course, no one listened to him. The prefects kept on chattering away, oblivious to the now hopeless Head Boy.  
  
"When is McGonagall coming?" Amos asked Matilda.  
  
"Soon." Matilda smirked.  
  
"She better hurry." Amos said wearily.  
  
Brian Evans and Olivia Haddaway where having a rather heated conversation about something, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were talking in groups, and Lily Evans was arguing, once again, with no other than James Potter, who was seated right in front of her.  
  
"NO, Potter, can't you get it through your thick head that it DOESN'T work like that!"  
  
"Evans, you and I both know that I know everything. So, of course I'm right."  
  
"Right? You, right?" Lily scoffed. "You're always wrong! I'm always right!"  
  
"You've got it the other way Evans, I'M always right, and you're always wrong!"  
  
"No, I'M always right."  
  
"You're really stubborn, you know that Evans?" James said.  
  
And, wands out, they began to throw silly hexes on each other.  
  
"EVANS! POTTER!!" Amos yelled. "10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, PLEASE STOP THIS- "  
  
"Potter, Evans, stop it, please." McGonagall said lazily, sighing as she came into the meeting room. "Diggory, you should've stopped them."  
  
"But Professor they wouldn't listen to me!" Amos whined.  
  
"Yes, whatever you say. Why isn't this meeting in order yet?!" McGonagall barked.  
  
"Professor, none of them were listening to me, they were all talking and-"  
  
"Fine, call this meeting to order.Potter! Evans! Give me your wands right now!"  
  
"Huh? What did I do?" Brian asked.  
  
"Not you, your sister." McGonagall said. "Brian, please get me their wands."  
  
Brian shrugged and snatched both James and Lily's wands from them, who were pouting slightly, and handed them to McGonagall.  
  
"I'll keep this until the end of the meeting." Prof. McGonagall said curtly. With a wave of her wand, James and Lily (who had colorful hair, warts, extra noses, and different colored eyes) turned back to normal.  
  
"Behave." McGonagall said. James and Lily both had angelic faces on. "Now, first item on the agenda."  
  
  
  
  
  
Prefect Meetings were boring, as so thought Lily. She would've fallen asleep if some Hufflepuff girl who was sitting next to her wasn't whispering too loudly about some guy she liked to her fellow prefect friend.  
  
McGonagall was blabbing about school rules, school spirit. yada yada yada. Bleh. Lily yawned, her head propped on her hand, trying to listen to whatever McGonagall was talking about.  
  
Her eyelids. it was getting heavier. oh. she's about to fall asleep. maybe she should just close her eyes for a second. only for a second.  
  
*Thud* It startled Lily. She snapped out of her sleepiness, looking up, glaring at whoever dared to KICK her foot.  
  
It was no other than James Potter, of course, who was grinning toothily at her. Annoyed, Lily sat up straight and kicked him back.  
  
Satisfied, as James shot deadly daggers at her, Lily turned her attention back to McGonagall.  
  
*Thud* 'How dare he kicked me again!!' Lily thought angrily. James was smiling so angelically at her, which made Lily's blood boil. 'Oh, he's going to get it.'  
  
*Kick* *kick back* *glare* *kick again* *narrows eyes* *kick* *growled* *kick*  
  
Olivia giggled. And Lily didn't believe what Olivia had said before. Olivia thought that maybe Lily also liked James. Hm, so cute. Look at them 'flirting' like that. It was rather childish but so cute...  
  
"Evans, Potter, if you're done playing footsie with each other, please turn your attention back to ME?" McGonagall called out.  
  
Startled, both Lily and James looked up from their "footsie war" to the annoyed McGonagall.  
  
Giggles and snickers could be heard from the other prefects. Olivia was giggling madly, while Brian was rolling his eyes. Lucius Malfoy, a slytherin prefect, on the other hand, was smiling- in a very disturbing way.  
  
"Good. Stay that way until the end of this meeting. Now, the idea of this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily thought she would never be able to come out alive from her first Prefect meeting.  
  
Fortunately she did, all she had to do was glue her eyes to McGonagall, and ignore Potter.  
  
When McGonagall let them out, Lily let out a loud sigh. Finally, she can now go up to the common room, and curl up with a book.  
  
"Hey there Mudblood, had fun with your boyfriend?" Someone smirked.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy, who was smirking, arching his eyebrows at Lily.  
  
That made Lily almost throw up that instant, on Lucius's shoes. But instead, Lily just gave him a dark look and strolled away.  
  
The nerve of him to call Lily a mudblood. DOESN'T he have anything better to do rather than torture those with muggle heritage? Well, Slytherins are certainly like that. And what was that he was saying, remarking about her boyfriend? Was he implying that she and James.James POTTER. were. a couple?  
  
Lily shuddered in disgust and quickly walked back to her common room.  
  
Lucius, on the other hand, was looking for more preys.  
  
"Potter." He said silkily, as he noticed James walking out of the room. "I didn't know you could stoop that low to be with a mudblood."  
  
Unlike Lily, James felt his blood boil. "What did you say?"  
  
"You know, you and your new redheaded mudblood girlfriend." Lucius smirked.  
  
"Malfoy, don't you EVER call Evans that." James snarled. "EVER."  
  
"So you're not denying it, hm?" Malfoy continued. "So you have it in for that mudblood?"  
  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy."  
  
"Sure, she's a pretty thing." Malfoy said. "But she's a Mudblood, Potter. And you- you're from one of the oldest wizard families."  
  
"I can't believe I'm wasting time with you, Malfoy." James chided. "I have better things to do. Good bye." With that James left Malfoy with a disgusting sneer and smile of satisfaction.  
  
"Send me an invitation to your wedding." Malfoy called out at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice cloak Potter." Sirius grinned as he met up with James and Remus outside on the Hogwarts grounds, near Hagrid's hut.  
  
"What about it?" James asked. "People have been looking at me weirdly today. I dont see anything wrong with it..."  
  
"Yeah, it's completely normal and most likely something you would wear. It's black, thick, and it's got 'LILY EVANS ROCKS' written across the back." Remus smirked.  
  
"Yeah exactly... WHAT?!!??!?!" James yelled. "I'M GONNA GET HER BACK!!"  
  
"Sure, you will..." Peter muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily folded her parchment and passed a note to Maria. Maria was staring at Sirius, who was. well, he was drooling. Lily grimaced.  
  
'Could this class be any slower?' Lily thought sarcastically. 5 more minutes till the bell rings. 4 min 56 sec. 4.52. 4.48. 4.45.  
  
"I've decided to give you all class projects." Professor Binns said. Everybody seemed to wake up in surprise. Prof. Binns barely gave out homework.  
  
"Nothing big, I'll divide you all in groups of 2, and just do a research on whatever topic I give you." Professor Binns continued. "Green.Pulmer." "Black. White." Lily noticed the excitement on Maria's face. "Lupin. Kilmer." "Johnson. Wakefield." Lily saw Alison's face fell, she probably wanted to do the project with Remus. "Pettigrew. Cone." "Potter. Evans."  
  
"WHAT?" Both Lily and James cried out at the same time.  
  
"Franklin. Leombard." "Portman. Foreman." Prof. Binns continued to drawl.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, Professor!" Lily called.  
  
"Mitchelin. Natt." Really, is this Professor deaf?  
  
"PROFESSOR!" James called out loudly.  
  
"Queen. Thompson."  
  
"PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily and James yelled.  
  
"Uh, yes?" Professor Binns asked, looking up from his parchment.  
  
"I can't work with her/I can't work with him." They said at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I can't work with him!!" Lily said loudly. James nodded. "I can't work with HER."  
  
"Why not?" Professor Binns asked.  
  
"Just because." Lily huffed.  
  
"I'm sorry, children, but I've already copied it down to the records for your grades. it's only for a few weeks."  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"Young. Richardson."  
  
Lily and James both slumped in their seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Better get this over with." Lily said, as she opened a gigantic encyclopedia. "Nicholas Flamel."  
  
"You wont find him in an encyclopedia, Evans." James said.  
  
"Then I suppose you've got a better idea?" Lily asked curtly.  
  
"This book. Here, page 225." James said, holding the book "Famous Wizards"  
  
Lily reluctantly took the book and opened it to page 225. She rolled her eyes as she found the black headline "Nicholas Flamel".  
  
"Alright, I'll copy this down." Lily said, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
  
"For once, I'M right?" James said, teasing her.  
  
"I was just foolish enough to look in the encyclopedia, Potter. Doesn't mean you're right."  
  
"But. if I hadn't brought the book, you would never find-"  
  
"Okay, okay. You're right this time. Satisfied, Potter?" Lily said exasperatingly.  
  
"Not quite." James answered, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
Lily chose to ignore him, while she copied the 2-paged autobiography of Nicholas Flamel.  
  
"You're taking way too much time like that." James said, snatching the book.  
  
"HEY!" Lily cried. ("SHH!!" Madame Pince, the Librarian shot deadly glares at them.) "Give that back! I was copying-"  
  
"Copius!" James said lazily, tapping his wand over the book.  
  
"Paste." James said, tapping his wand over the roll of parchment Lily was writing on. (A/N: HEHE! COPY PASTE!)  
  
Instantly, the parchment was full with words- the exact same words as the ones in the book-James had used some duplicate copying spell.  
  
"And you call yourself the Charms master." James smirked.  
  
Lily's eyes widen at the parchment. "We can't do that," Lily said, after finally finding her voice. "That's cheating!"  
  
"Evans," James said, sighing. "That is NOT cheating. We were just saving our time. If you copied the whole thing, it would take you hours, days, weeks maybe. This only took a few seconds."  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed, the thought of James Potter out-smarting her again was just too much.  
  
"Now," James continued. "We can use our free time to do other things."  
  
"Like what?" Lily asked bluntly.  
  
"Come on." James said, standing up, while putting Lily's quill and leftover parchments back into her book bag.  
  
"But-" Lily started.  
  
"Let's go." James said, slinging Lily's book bag over his right shoulder, and pulling Lily's arm. Lily was a bit shocked but she eventually followed James out of the Library.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Outside." James answered.  
  
"But it's dark outside. And cold." Lily whined.  
  
"Come on, Evans, relax." James said, pulling her towards a small door. He opened the door and pulled something out-a broom.  
  
"What are you doing with that broom?" Lily asked.  
  
"You'll see." Was all James answered.  
  
He took her out to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
AN: Well this is a rather short chapter...  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  
  
-Is James going to play Quidditch with Lily?  
  
-Is He going to teach her how to fly?  
  
-????  
  
TBC.....  
  
In order for me to WRITE MORE, i think i should recieve some... erm, REVIEWS, dont you think? :) :) :) 


	5. Moonlight Rides & the Flu

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 3  
  
A/N: THank you... Thank you for the reviews... Thank you very much... :) hehe... Once again, the character Brian is based on my real life brother (he doesnt know he's in this story though) and Alison- Maria are based on my friends (those arent their real names tho!) erm, WHO DOESNT LOVE JAMES? hehe.... to *Shree* HE'S MINE!! haha.. just kidding honey. But we've got alot of rivalry out there.. :P Uh uh uh... did any of you ask any questions? er... i dont remember... yes, James and Lily WILL get together... if they dont, then how come Harry's alive? : errr.... oh god i've been saying too much b.s  
  
EnJOY...r/R! __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Moonlight Rides and the Flu  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not teaching me to fly, are you?" Lily said cautiously. "Cause- I don't like flying very much."  
  
"Don't be a party pooper, Evans." James teased. He held the broom out for the both of them. "Sit, and hold on."  
  
"Oh no, you're not-" Lily began to say, but it was too late, James had already kicked off, and they were now flying up to the purplish black sky.  
  
The wind softly breezed past Lily, giving her the chills. Lily tried not to look down-as she was a bit afraid of heights, and so she looked up, and saw the beautiful sky, with the crescent moon dangling from it.  
  
"It's beautiful." Lily breathed. James, who was behind her, laughed.  
  
"Mesmerized?"  
  
"Wow." was all Lily could say. Lily could see the castle on her left, it resembled a dark shadow in the purple sky, but it still looked beautiful.  
  
"Look down- it's a really nice scenery." James said.  
  
"Uhm. I'm-"  
  
"Afraid of heights?" James laughed. "Don't worry. I'll hold you."  
  
Lily cringed a bit as she felt James's arms snake around her small waist. She was a bit stiff as she cautiously peered down.  
  
"It's okay- you'll regret it if you don't look."  
  
And so Lily gathered her courage just to look down at the Hogwarts ground, from hundreds of feet up in the sky.  
  
It WAS indeed beautiful. The lake was sparkling slightly- as if someone had thrown in millions of diamonds into a big black circle. The Forbidden Forest was dark also, the trees were moving in a very slow motion. Lily could hear the faint sounds of crickets-who were singing gently.  
  
"It's nice, eh?" James asked, tightening his grip on her.  
  
"Yeah." Lily breathed. She finally felt more comfortable, and relaxed in James's arms.  
  
Zoom. James was flying with a decent amount of speed. Lily felt the wind brush through her hair, making her hair fly back, tickling James's face.  
  
The two of them were rather silent the rest of the ride, either they were enjoying the scenery or they were enjoying each other's presence.  
  
"Um, Potter?" Lily squeaked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Oh. uh, do you want to go back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So James directed the broom to go down, and Lily gripped onto the broom tightly as they flew down.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let go of you." James laughed. He still had one arm around her waist; the other hand was pointing the direction to the broom.  
  
Lily chuckled slowly, as they landed smoothly on the ground, somewhere near Hagrid's hut.  
  
"That was. um, interesting." Lily commented.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" James asked, looking straight into Lily's eyes.  
  
"Uh. uh huh." Lily managed to squeak. The way James was looking at her made her feel very weak.  
  
"Let's go back before we get caught." James said, grinning. "I'm sure you don't want to get caught by Flich?"  
  
"Of course not." Lily retorted. "Who would want to get caught by him?"  
  
"Sirius would." James laughed. Then, he took something from the front pocket of his cloak. It was a glimmering silvery material.  
  
"Invisibility cloak." James said, as he saw Lily gape with confusion. "Family heirloom."  
  
"So THIS is the key to 'The Marauders' success?" Lily questioned.  
  
"One of it." James answered. He put the cloak over their heads. "Come on, we better put this broom back."  
  
So Lily followed James to the broom closet, where he slowly opened the door and quickly threw the broom in, and slowly closed the door again.  
  
"Are you hungry?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"Um, no." Lily said quietly. The truth was she WAS very hungry indeed.  
  
"Cause if you are, we can go to the kitchens." James said willingly.  
  
"Er, It's alright. No need to." Lily answered. James shrugged and continued walking  
  
They were walking very quietly; they didn't at all say a word or even exchange an insult, which was very weird indeed.  
  
*Miaow.* It must be Flich's cat, Mrs. Pennyworth. Every night that cat would go around patrolling through the dark halls, trying to catch any students who were out.  
  
"It's the cat." James whispered. He pulled Lily into a small corner, since Mrs. Pennyworth was moving towards their way.  
  
Lily gasped slightly, feeling extremely nervous. She cowered in front of James, who was standing, very stiffly, behind her. Lily smelled that familiar spicy scent of cinnamon- they must be standing very close to each other.  
  
"Coast is clear." James whispered in her ear, making Lily shiver. They continued their journey back to the common room quietly.  
  
"Wiggly woggly" James whispered loudly as the arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. The fat lady raised her eyebrow, but swung open, letting them hurry in.  
  
The common room was empty; there was a 4th year who fell asleep on the couch. Lily looked at her watch- it was only 10'oclock. was everyone at bed already?  
  
"It's pretty empty." James remarked, as if he read Lily's mind. Lily nodded weakly.  
  
"You're not talking much, Evans." James said. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"  
  
"I don't feel like wasting my intelligent remarks on you." Lily said carefully.  
  
James laughed. (Was it a laugh of amusement or sarcasm?) "Right."  
  
"Well." Lily said, looking down. "Goodnight Potter."  
  
"Er-Goodnight to you too." James answered. "Uh, here's your bag."  
  
Lily accepted the bag, (Was James letting it go reluctantly?) "Uh, Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." James shrugged. Lily nodded one last time to him, and marched up to her dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAAA-CHOO!"  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" Alison asked sleepily.  
  
"Give me some more-HA-CHOO!! Tissue." Lily sniffed.  
  
"Did you catch a cold or something?" Alison asked.  
  
"I think so. HA-CHOO!" *Sniff*  
  
"Well. rest for a while, okay? I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey in the morning." Alison said, falling back asleep.  
  
"Okay-HACHOO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you catch a cold?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Were you running around in the cold? Or did you not wear enough clothes?" She glanced at Lily, who was looking at her with a weary expression. "Never mind, drink this."  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked. (Sounds more like "wads dat?")  
  
"Medicine. You DO want to feel better, right?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course." ("Oh yez, obf coursh.")  
  
"Now, drink!"  
  
"Drink it, Lily." Maria ordered.  
  
"But- it looks disgusting!" Lily whined. ("Bud-id looks deezgusdingh!")  
  
"Even if it looks disgusting, but it heals you, so you better gulp it down, missy." Alison barked.  
  
"Fine." Lily muttered. ("Find") She hastily took the goblet and drank it in one gulp. "Blech."  
  
"You'll have to stay until you're colds gone, dear." Madame Pomfrey said. "You'll miss a few classes."  
  
"Okay." Lily muttered, laying back on one of the cots in the infirmary.  
  
"Where were you last night, Lils? WERE you running around in the cold only wearing a bikini or something?" Alison asked.  
  
"I was in the-er... Library." Lily answered.  
  
"WHERE'S LILY?" Someone burst in.  
  
"She's in here, Brian." Alison called. (Madame Pomfrey was yelling "DON'T DISTURB HER REST!")  
  
"WHERE? Where? Oh hi Lily." Brian said. "Do you want some toast?"  
  
"No thanks" Lily answered. ("Ndo danks.")  
  
"Lily, Lily." Brian sighed. "I don't look after you for one minute and you already caught a cold."  
  
"Excuse me," Lily retorted. "I don't depend on you, Brian." (Excuseh mbeeh, I dun depen on you, Briand.)  
  
"Sure, think whatever you want to," Brian said, patting her head. Lily frowned.  
  
"BRIAN, I do not-"  
  
"Listen Lils, I really need to go to class or McGonagall will kill me, okay? I'll come back later, I PROMISE!" Brian said, running out of the infirmary. "BYE!!" ("STOP SHOUTING!!" -Madame Pomfrey)  
  
"Go," Lily muttered. Brian had already left, of course. Maria and Alison both gave Lily sympathetic smiles.  
  
"I told you," Maria started. "You wear clothes like it's summer, only you add one thin cloak over whatever you wear."  
  
"It's autumn, almost winter." Alison said. "It's really windy. You can easily catch a cold or the flu if you don't be careful."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Lily snorted. "I've already caught the cold, so it's not really any help if you guys say that." (I'bf alreadih cauht da cold, so ids nod reallih andy help if you guys say dat.)  
  
"Just so you'd remember. next time." Maria shrugged.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. "You guys should go, it's almost time for class." (You guys shud go. Ids almost timbh four class.)  
  
"You sure you want us to leave? Cause, I'd be happy to stay here rather than go to Potions." Maria said excitedly.  
  
Alison nudged her. "What?" Maria asked, looking at Alison confusedly.  
  
"No, the potion Md. Pomfrey gave me is making me sleepy." Lily said, yawning. (Ndo, da podiond madame mpomfrey gabfe mbe is mbakingh mbeeh sleppyh)  
  
"Are you sure you're sleepy cause I-" Maria started, but Alison had already dragged her out.  
  
"Bye Lils!" Alison called out. "We'll come back!!"  
  
"Bye." Lily said, closing her eyelids. (Mbye.)  
  
  
  
"Black?" Prof. Durst called out in Potions.  
  
"Absent." Sirius joked, which received a glare from the teacher.  
  
"Conner?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Evans?"  
  
"Absent. Uh, she's ill sir." Alison chirped.  
  
"Sick?" Durst asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, she's caught the cold." Maria said. Durst just continued on looking at them with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"She's in the infirmary if you don't believe us, sir." Alison said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Alright." Durst said. "Garner?"  
  
"Evans's sick?" James asked, leaning on his table to whisper to Alison.  
  
"Yeah." Alison nodded. Then she gave him a look. "Don't think of playing any joke on her, okay?"  
  
"What?" James said, obviously very surprised.  
  
"Don't play any prank on her, okay? She's really in a bad condition." Alison shrugged. "Keeps on sneezing, she's got a fever too. And she dalks like dis. (and she talks like this)"  
  
"Johnson?"  
  
"Present." Alison said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
"Weell. I was thinking of giving her a little surprise." James grinned.  
  
Alison snorted. "Please, don't even think about it."  
  
"Come on," James protested. "It's a nice surprise."  
  
"Meaning it's probably some small joke."  
  
"Alison," James sighed. "I'm not pitiless, you know-"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Present." James called out, giving the teacher his award-winning smile.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Right," Alison said, rolling her eyes. "As long as you don't hurt her, or annoy her."  
  
"Oh, I wont." James said, reassuring her. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
Alison gave her cousin a look of disbelief.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor," Durst called out. "No talking, Potter, Johnson."  
  
  
  
  
  
++"Hush little baby, don't you cry." and older version of Lily hummed. She was sitting on a rocking chair, rocking a little baby, who was crying madly.  
  
"Shh. Harry." Lily cooed. "I know you miss Daddy, he'll come home soon."  
  
The baby, who was supposedly named Harry, wailed on for a while, until it finally stopped crying, due to Lily's humming.  
  
"Ssh. I miss Daddy too." Lily sighed. "I miss him too, Harry."  
  
The baby sniffed, and then sneezed. Lily laughed and softly kissed the baby's forehead.  
  
"HONEY!!" Someone called out. "I'm home!"  
  
"Daddy's here!" Lily cried happily, smiling at the baby. As if the baby understood, he stopped crying and looked at his mother with a toothy baby grin.  
  
"HARRY!" The man, supposedly Lily's future husband called out, picking Harry up from his mother's arms. Harry the baby started to giggle. The man smiled and put him down in his crib.  
  
"Lily." The man said, engulfing her in a big hug. Lily gave him a watery smile. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." The man said, leaning in, giving her a long kiss.  
  
"Oh James." Lily sighed.++  
  
  
  
  
  
Potions class had just ended, the 5th year Gryffindors had a 15-minute break before Herbology, their next class, started. James had just exited the dungeons, and was deep in thought.  
  
"Prongs, where are you going?" Remus asked, as for going to herbology they had to turn right, but James was walking towards the left.  
  
"Um. Moony. tell Prof. Sprout I'm not feeling good." James said hurriedly. "I'll. I'll see you later. Thanks, you're a great pal!" James called out.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Claims that he doesn't feel well." Remus mused.  
  
"Right." Sirius said, frowning. "Whatever, I'm going to ask him what's wrong later."  
  
"Don't worry about him, Padfoot." Remus said. "We might be late for herbology."  
  
"Yes," Peter said. "We're doing the Jiggyplants, remember?"  
  
"Ooh, yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. "James loved the jiggyplant, he actually made friends with one of them."  
  
"Uh huh." Remus said.  
  
Meanwhile, James was. well, first he was running. then he stopped to catch his breath. Now he was walking calmly, to the hospital wing.  
  
He opened the door to the infirmary, peeking in, ready for Md. Pomfrey to yell at him. But, fortunately she wasn't there, (which was VERY odd) and James stepped in, slowly closing the door behind him. Dozens of cots were in the room, each with a curtain over it, the occupied cots had their curtains drawn. There was only one curtain that was drawn, and James guessed that one to be Lily's.  
  
James opened the curtain, and saw Lily's familiar red hair. So he stepped in, pulling a chair in, sitting on it as he looked at the sleeping form of Lily Evans.  
  
She was a bit pale, her red hair forming around her head like an angel's halo. Her pink lips were also paler, and dry. But her breaths were so steady.  
  
Suddenly- Lily's lips formed a smile. It was so sudden, yet even in her sleep Lily looks perfect.  
  
"Oh." Lily breathed. James jumped in his seat. Lily must be having a dream. A wonderful, sweet dream of course.  
  
Suddenly Lily opened her eyes, cringing. "Ja-Potter? What are you doing here?" Lily croaked. (Wad are you doingh here?)  
  
James pulled something out from his robes- a white lily. "For you."  
  
"Hmh?" Lily squeaked. "For me?" (Four mbeeh?)  
  
James nodded. "I would've gotten you a dozen of them, but I needed more pencils to transfigure."  
  
Lily laughed. "Thank you!" (Dank you!)  
  
"It's my fault you're sick."  
  
"What?" Lily said. "No way!" (Whad? Ndo way!)  
  
James rolled his eyes. "If I hadn't took you out for that ride-"  
  
"I wouldn't have had a wonderful time." Lily finished for him. (I wouldn't habfe had a wonderful timbh)  
  
James grinned. "You had fun?"  
  
"My first time I flew and I didn't fall off." Lily snorted. (Mby first timb I flewh and I didn't fall off)  
  
"Wicked. I thought, you know, you didn't enjoy it." James said. "Sorry, I just dragged you out there and now you're sick."  
  
"It was worth it," Lily blurted out, blushing. (Id was worth id)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here's the homework. And the notes." Alison said, taking them out of her bag.  
  
"Seriously, you should take a break from those." Maria commented, eyeing the notes suspiciously.  
  
"I need to catch up." Lily murmured, going through the notes. "I'll fail." (A/N: I'm too lazy to do Lily's voice with her cold. So. whatever)  
  
"Oh please Lily," Maria said, sighing. "You're bleeding brilliant. You get the top marks in the whole year. Uh, James gets them too, but, still, you're one of the smartest-"  
  
"I just work hard." Lily shrugged.  
  
"And so says the girl who practically b.s-ed her transfiguration essay." Alison muttered.  
  
Maria snorted. Lily was silently reading through her notes, oblivious to them. Then Maria cleared her throat.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
No response.  
  
"LILY!!" Maria shrieked, causing Lily to finally look up and Madame Pomfrey scolding Maria.  
  
"Sorry." Maria said, looking down at her shoes. Madame Pomfrey gave her a warning look, and left.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"WE'RE here visiting you, not the notes." Maria said. "Come ON. PUT AWAY those notes until we LEAVE."  
  
"OKAY2." Lily sighed, putting the notes on the table next to her cot. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." Alison shrugged. "Uh, we had potions, Durst took. 50 points from Gryffindor, of course."  
  
"Yeah, Sirius slipped in a Filibuster's Firework into Snape's cauldron." Maria said. "Took 20 points off from us, I thought he was actually being a bit nice today."  
  
"Took 10 points from me and James." Alison said.  
  
"And we lost the other 20 points just like that." Maria said. "I swear, he's in such a good mood today. Usually he'll at LEAST take 200 points a minute."  
  
"Well, that's uh. nice." Lily said. "Anything. interesting? Like somebody got caught kissing in the corridors or somebody called somebody a what, or anything?"  
  
"Uh, Sirius called Snape a greasy slimeball." Alison said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's new." Maria said dryly. Alison stuck her tongue out at her. "Uh, James skipped herbology, if that's something interesting."  
  
"Yeah, he did." Alison said. Lily listened on with interest. "Dunno where he went. Just told Remus he wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Then he came back all happy and smiley. " Maria said. "And Sirius said something about James keeping some secret away from the Marauders."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I, being his cousin, think it's a bit weird for him to keep stuff away from his friends. He tells his friends almost EVERYTHING, well- most of time, at least." Alison said.  
  
"Yeah. Enough about James, you're probably sick of hearing about him, seeing how much you "hate" him. Uh. the jiggyplant that you worked on last time was asking about you." Maria said, scratching the side of her nose.  
  
"Oh." Lily answered. She wanted to hear more about James, of course. But. what is this change of heart? Her friends will let her have it once they know about the "moonlight ride" and how he skipped class to visit her. DID HE? Did he skip class just to visit her? Maybe he was going somewhere else too. But oh, did Lily wish his only reason WAS to visit her.  
  
"Well, oh no, look at the time. We've got to go Lils. Maria wanted to check something out from the library." Alison said. Alison saw the look on Lily's face, and laughed. "Yes, THAT was my reaction when she told me that."  
  
"I want to see if the Wizard-boos comics are there." Maria said indignantly. Lily looked at her weirdly, and Maria finally stifled a giggle. "Okay, so maybe I'm not like you or Alison who checks out books for "light reading"."  
  
"The more you talk, the more time you're wasting." Alison said, "We can't afford to be late again for Transfigurations."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Alright. Bye Lils." Maria said, waving. "GET WELL SOOONNNN!!"  
  
"Shut up Mars, it's a good thing Madame Pomfrey is eating lunch now." Lily said. "Or she'll skin you alive."  
  
"True." Alison said. "Bye Lils! Get well soon! Everybody misses you, even James! Seriously!" Alison and Maria cracked up into laughter, right before walking out the hospital doors.  
  
Lily felt her cheeks grow warm, a smile curving on her lips. What was this rush of warmness she felt all about?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heads up, Potter!!" Brian said, throwing a quaffle over to him, later that evening in the common room.  
  
James catch it professionally, receiving looks of admiration from Brian. "Good job, boy. Next match is Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. We'll have to watch it to see who'll be playing against us next." Brian said.  
  
James nodded, and continued to write his astrological chart for Divination. Everybody was mostly doing their homework or talking leisurely in the common room. It was one of those pleasant, lazy nights.  
  
"Brian, stop it." Olivia snapped. Obviously Brian had been very bored and was poking Olivia's side with his finger. "Brian, bri-BRIAN!! STOP IT!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Brian said, grinning lopsidedly. "I'll go find someone else to bug. Oh, James is right here. I'll just bug him."  
  
James raised his eyebrows at Brian, giving the older boy a weird look. Brian let out a loud, loud sigh. "I'm really bored. James, what do you do when you're bored?"  
  
"Uh." James thought, tapping the feather of his quill. "I. I go find some girl to talk to."  
  
"Oh, good idea. Oh yeah, I have a girlfriend. Almost forgot about that. Maybe I should talk to .Jade. But nah, I'd have to go to the Hufflepuff common room." Brian said, trailing off.  
  
Olivia who was chewing the end of her pencil, rolled her eyes at Brian.  
  
"What else do you do?" Brian asked.  
  
"I. plan pranks with Sirius." James answered.  
  
"Not much of a prankster, I am. What else do you do?"  
  
"I'd nick food from the kitchens." James shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I'd like to do that someday. But I'm not hungry. What else do you do?"  
  
"Seriously, Brian, you could get your Charms textbook and study for tomorrow's TEST, if you're so bored." Olivia said.  
  
"Nah, I'll just cheat off your test tomorrow, Liv. Uh, James, what else do you do?"  
  
Olivia let out a sigh of exasperation, rolled her eyes again, and turned back to her homework.  
  
"I. I bug your sister." James said, remembering numerous times he did. He skimmed around the common room, feeling a bit incomplete as he saw that her usual seat was empty.  
  
"Oh, great idea!!! Awe, she's in the Hospital wing. That poor girl." Brian said. "I do that a lot. God, it's funny when she's mad. She used to get our parents to gang up on me." Brian chuckled. "I remember once when we were in Primary school, she was reciting a poem for some contest and I was bugging her- she had a fit. Or that time when we went for summer vacation to."  
  
"James," Olivia said, interrupting Brian, who was practically talking to himself. "Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Not at this second," James answered, grinning. "Why, you setting me up for a blind date?"  
  
"Maybe." Olivia said, smiling to herself. "Maybe I am."  
  
James laughed, but inside he was hoping Olivia was implying about someone who couldn't leave his mind these past few days...no. weeks. He finished his chart with a flourish, and stuffed it in his book bag.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to go out for a while." James said.  
  
"Oh good, get me some of those cookies we had for dinner from the kitchens, will you?" Brian called out to James who was heading for the portrait hole.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is PRONGS??" Sirius yelled. "He's suppose to clean up this mess with us!"  
  
Peter, Sirius and Remus were in their dorm, cleaning up the "mess" that they had made earlier that day. The had been playing quidditch inside their dorm, and James had just scored just as McGonagall came in, screaming at them to clean up the mess.  
  
"I dont know. he just disappeared after dinner." Remus shrugged, tidying up his side of the room.  
  
Peter was busying himself with the books and notes that had fell into a big pile on the floor. Sirius, on the other hand, was sitting on his bed, using magic to clean up the room.  
  
"Hey, is this book any of your's?" Peter asked, holding up a leather bound book, which looked pretty thick.  
  
"Er.. lemme see it." Sirius said, jumping from his bed and snatching the book out of Peter's hands.  
  
"Hey I want to see it too." Remus called, running towards them.  
  
  
  
November 16th, 1975  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm beginning to turn down all the girls who asked me out. Big woopee. Well, it's just not LIKE me to do so... I dont know.  
  
I think all of this is because of a girl... yeah. I took her out last night, riding on the school brooms around the pitch. Weird, ... it was very awkward indeed, we both weren't saying much. I was actually pretty scared to think what she was thinking.  
  
And now she's caught the cold. Oh ****, if her brother knew it was because I took her out at night, he'll have me sent to Azkaban straight away.  
  
God, I can't stop thinking about her.  
  
Damn you, Lily Evans! Get out of my head, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
~J.P  
  
  
  
"J.P?" Remus muttered. "That's James's initials."  
  
"LILY?" Sirius whistled. "Lily, Lily? As is, LILY EVANS? Lily, flower of the valley? Lily Evans, his mortal ENEMY?"  
  
"Is there any other Lily Evans we know?" Remus asked sarcastically. "Prongs... LIKES her..."  
  
Peter let out a gasp of surprise, while Sirius whistled again.  
  
"He sure is one weird lad," Sirius said, shaking his head. "The way to get a girls heart is NOT to torment her..."  
  
"Sirius, you DIMWIT! The thing to do right now is to.." Remus paused. "Get them together."  
  
"What? Are you sure? That's... IMPOSSIBLE!" Sirius exclaimed. "Just because James likes her, it doesnt really mean SHE does!"  
  
Peter felt his heart feeling a bit lighter than a few seconds ago.  
  
"Well, WHY do you think she cares so much if James does something to her?" Remus said irritably.  
  
As Sirius and Remus began to bicker about the importance of getting them together, Peter stared at the writings on the book.  
  
It was probably James's journal. Peter never knew James had one. And it seems as if James only wrote important stuff in it... He only filled up 4 pages in the whole book!  
  
The entry about Lily... it was from today. Peter wondered when James had written it. Peter stared at the book again. James hadn't really claimed that he liked her, he just said that he couldnt stop thinking about her.  
  
Doesnt mean he LIKES her, especially LOVE her.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said. "Fine. You're right, I guess. She does like him."  
  
Peter dropped the book that instant, emotions running through him wildly like a house on fire.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dum dum dum!! AHH.....!!  
  
-Why did Peter drop that book in shock??  
  
-Is Remus and Sirius going to get James and Lily together?  
  
-????  
  
A/N: Well, yeah. To let you guys know, i actually wrote this story a long time ago..! ahaa! but i only wrote it up to here. I'll write again, duh. But it *MIGHT* take a few more days :D okay?? sO.. be PATIENT!! hehehe!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! (the more you REVIEW the faster I'll write!)  
  
~sCHEm*aLicioUs- 


	6. Driving each other cRazY

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 3  
  
A/N: Hello! Yes, once again I'd like to thank the reviewers. So you people think Peter likes Lily, aye? Well... we'll see...  
  
R/r afterwards! :D __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Driving each other CrAZy  
  
'Oh good, Pomfrey's not here. Probably asleep already.' James thought. 'Okay, which one was her bed. oh yeah it was this one.' James thought as he approached a cot.  
  
".Lily?" James whispered.  
  
Lily, startled, looked up from something she was reading- and writing in. She quickly closed the book and slid it under her pillow.  
  
"James?" Lily said, surprised, as she met up with the black haired boy, who was standing next to her cot. "What. what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey." James said, smiling. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Better, I suppose." Lily shrugged. She took off her golden-rimmed glasses and placed the on the table. "What brings you here?"  
  
"What brings me here? A beautiful girl." James said, winking at her playfully.  
  
Lily snorted. "You're lucky I'm a bit weak in energy right now, Potter, or I'll have you head locked right this moment."  
  
James managed a grin, sitting down in a chair next to her cot.  
  
Lily bit her lip nervously. Things are happening so fast, if about a month ago someone had told her she would be feeling something. something "special" about James Potter, oh, that person won't be alive to see their children attend Hogwarts! But. with this sudden change of heart, Lily doesn't know what to say, to think, to do. It all happened ever since that night- that faithful night, if Lily had wrote all two pages of Nicholas Flamel's autobiography with her quill, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be in the infirmary, sneezing and coughing numerous times, racking her brain on thinking about what to say to James Potter.  
  
'Calm down, Lily,' She told herself. 'You've hate this guy for 4 years. EXACTLY, WHY in the world did I hate him? He's actually pretty sweet- he visited me more times than even Maria and Alison did.'  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" James teased.  
  
"You're always teasing me." Lily answered.  
  
"You're fun to tease," He said, grinning that lopsided grin that made Lily feel like mush. "Did you eat dinner yet?"  
  
"Erm, sorta. Hospital food isn't good." Lily complained. "It taste weird...I didn't get to eat much"  
  
"Mdm. Pomfrey usually puts drops of medicine in them." James answered knowingly. "I... I brought you soup."  
  
"Soup?" Lily asked. "From the elves right? Not from Mdm. Pomfrey's kitchen?"  
  
"Chicken Soup. Actually, I went to the kitchen and I made it myself." James said slowly, blushing. "My mom used to make it when I was a kid." With his wand James conjured a bowl of hot, steamy soup.  
  
Lily felt her heart fluttered. "I love Chicken Soup. God, I can't believe you made me..." Lily trailed off, eyeing the soup hungrily.  
  
"Here, I can see you're hungry enough." James said, placing the bowl on the table, letting Lily pig in on it.  
  
Lily was probably really hungry, cause she finished the soup in 3 seconds flat.  
  
"That was good!" Lily said, licking her lips. "Thanks Pott-James."  
  
"Ah, are we on first name bases now?" James mused.  
  
Lily blushed. She was trying to be nice... but James JUST had to embarrass her AGAIN, just like the old days.  
  
"Excuse ME, but I am being POLITE," Lily started.  
  
"Oh so now you're saying I'm not POLITE? How could I be polite when a girl's always on my case for 4 YEARS??" James asked.  
  
"Let me get this straight. YOU were on MY case for 4 years! YOU were the one who TURNED my school robes PINK AND GREEN WITH BLUE POLKA DOTS on the first day of school. YOU were the one who put FROGS on my plate at the feast." Lily ranted.  
  
"Well, YOU made me FALL at our first FLYING LESSONS!" James smirked.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT POTTER? GET THE **** OUT!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME CAUSE I WAS LEAVING ANYWAY!" James yelled back, walking out the infirmary.  
  
Lily watched James go in fury, out of the infirmary, muttering something Lily couldnt make out. 'God, he's driving me INSANE!' Lily thought darkly. She looked down at the blue and white porcelain bowl in front of her, suddenly feeling very lonely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"With a flick of your wand, you can break any china into bits." Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
James watched as Professor Flitwick flicked his wand, and a blue cup shattered onto the floor.  
  
It was Charms class the next day, James was in a very bad mood. He now was glaring at Flitwick, then his wand, then the pieces of shattered china on the floor, to his own wand.  
  
'Li-Evans likes Charms class.' James remembered, remembering numerous times he caught her all happy and giddy every Charms lesson.  
  
"Now I would like you all to try it out!" Flitwick said happily, conjuring cups and handing out one for each person. "Flick your wand and say, 'Destroyius!'" (An: I DON'T know... hehe)  
  
"Destroyius!" James said, flicking his wand. "destroyius! destroyius! DESTROYIUS!" James yelled, frustrated that his cup was still in one piece.  
  
Now, usually by this time Lily would have approached him, smirked at him for not being able to do it (and show off HER talent) and in the end she'll willingly help James out.  
  
But Lily wasn't there.  
  
James's heart dropped, a frown mixed pout pasted on his face, feeling empty inside.  
  
"Can you do it?" Sirius asked, approaching him. Sirius was pretty good at Charms too, he was probably the second best.  
  
"No." James muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. Sirius shrugged and took his cup and wand out.  
  
"Destroyius!" Sirius said. The cup broke into small pieces. "See? You have to flick your wand FIRST, then say the mantra."  
  
James sighed, took his wand, and eyed the white cup wearily. He flicked his wand and said "Destroyius" The cup did break into bits.  
  
"See? Well, I guess since Lily's not here, I'M the best." Sirius bragged, grinning.  
  
James grunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so the next few days went on, with James feeling a bit crabbier than usual. Lily came out of the Hospital wing, feeling fresh and healthy.  
  
"Hi Lily, are you feeling better?" Fredrick Guliver asked her right after she came out of the Hospital wing.  
  
"Yeah..." Lily managed to say.  
  
That day went on, with similiar events like that happening. It wasn't just Fredrick, there was also Josh, Micheal, Greg, Denver, Trevor, Sam, Ken, ... and a bunch of others, asking if Lily was feeling better, asking if Lily needed anything, asking if Lily wanted to go out with them that weekend...  
  
"Um, yes, I'm feeling better." Lily answered, nodding at Ian who was acknowledging her.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear." Ian grinned. "Look, I've got to run... I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily shrugged, and with that Ian left, whistling happily to himself.  
  
"He's kinda cute." Maria whispered, making Alison giggle.  
  
"Yeah2...he is, kinda." Lily answered, not really caring.  
  
"If Remus wasn't my boyfriend, I'd be flirting with him." Alison remarked.  
  
"Gosh, Lily was in the hospital wing, with the flu, for only a few days and she's been getting a whole lotta attention lately." Maria winked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Lily said, not really listening to Maria and Alison, as she was rummaging through her bag, while walking towards the Great Hall for supper.  
  
The three girls reached the Great Hall, and sat in their usual place at the Gryffindor table. As always, Alison sat next to Remus, which left Maria and Lily sitting across from Alison and the Marauders.  
  
"Potter, pass me the salt." Lily said coldly. What happened earlier in the Hospital wing was still glued to her mind.  
  
"I don't hear a 'please', Miss 'I-am-so-polite'." James smirked, obviously he still remembered too.  
  
Lily narrowed her eye and just snatched the salt from James's hand.  
  
"Ouch." Maria remarked, watching them, sensing a James vs. Lily fight coming.  
  
Apparantly Sirius had sensed it too, because he was trying his best to engage a conversation with James.  
  
"Prongs, Brian said something about our next quidditch match..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Evans..." Professor Binns droned.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Lily asked, stopping by the teacher's desk near the door. Class had just ended, and Lily was rather surprised Prof. Binns had actually known her name.  
  
"The research paper you and Mr. Potter wrote was very nice." Professor Binns said. "I gave you two each an A."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Lily said, smiling. 'If he actually knew how we did the paper...'  
  
"Yes." Professor Binns said. "Now carry on..."  
  
Lily walked out the door, in search of her friends. But she found saw only Peter, walking slowly, trying to balance a stack of books in his arms.  
  
"Need help?" Lily asked, taking a few books from Peter's reach.  
  
"Oh! L-Li-Lily..." Peter stammered. "H-Hi...Uh.. T-th-Thanks.."  
  
"No need to thank me." Lily shrugged. "Why are you bringing so many books, anyway?"  
  
"O-Oh the Marauders asked me to bring them some b-bo-books.."  
  
"What?" Lily asked. "Those gits! They should take it themselves!"  
  
Peter managed a small smile. Inside of him his heart was fluttering, his stomach felt as if butterflies were flying in it, and felt very warm inside.  
  
"So what's up?" Lily asked brightly.  
  
'No other girl even takes time to talk to me, unlike her...' Peter thought. "N-Nothing much..."  
  
"What are these books for, anyway?" Lily asked, opening one.  
  
"U-uhm Ja-James' new p-prank..." Peter confessed.  
  
"New Prank, eh?" Lily asked, arching her eyebrow. "That jerk's always planning pranks. Got nothing better to do, I see. He could've took his time to do other stuff,..." Lily ranted, muttering stuff about James under her breath.  
  
Peter felt very uncomfortable talking about James to Lily. For some reason he noticed Lily was talking more than usual, and her eyes had some kind of special glint in it- Peter was not really a very aware person, but that glint was just too obvious.  
  
"He turned my hair into rainbow colors yesterday! Rainbow colors! How unoriginal is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"U-uh, very unoriginal?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Then he put slime on my Transfiguration book during class. McGonagall took 10 points from us because of him!!"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"GOD, He just drives me CRAZY!" Lily screeched. Peter looked very taken- aback, and Peter swore he could see smoke coming out of her ears. Redheads and their temper... but Peter thought that made Lily even more attractive.  
  
"Sorry for just exploding like that." Lily said, smiling faintly. "You've known me for 5 years- you're probably used to it by now."  
  
Peter nodded, biting his lower lip. What should he say now? How could he engage her in an interesting conversation?  
  
"Potter," Lily suddenly snarled.  
  
"Evans!" James said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Here's your stupid books!" Lily said, throwing them at James. "Next time, get it yourself, rather than making Peter get them for you!" She said, walking off.  
  
Peter saw how James was watching Lily leave in awe, the books Lily had gave him down at his feet.  
  
"Redheads," James chuckled, kneeling down to pick up the books, all the while still looking after Lily's retreating body, her hair bouncing on her shoulder. "Feisty ones, eh?"  
  
All Peter could do was nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He just makes me SO MAD!" Lily screeched in her dorm.  
  
"I know, Lil, I know." Maria said assuringly.  
  
"He's always picking on me, teasing me, playing pranks on me, insulting me, laughing at me, ..."  
  
"He calls me 1001 names!" Lily complained. "I wrote it down, and it took up the whole book!" Lily said. "Carrot Head, Carrots, Veggies, Red, Green, Green eyed monster, Red beast, Fire ball..."  
  
"Lily," Maria began.  
  
"Goddess of Fire, Firewhiskey, Red Devil, Fire hair, Miss Know it all, Miss I know everything, Miss Perfect Prefect, Miss I am better than James Potter..."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"Little Red riding hood, Little L, Little ball of fire, Big Mouth, Brian's baby sister, Miss Christmas, Santa's unfaithful helper, Froggie..."  
  
"LILY!" Maria screamed.  
  
"What, what?" Lily asked, looking up from the book.  
  
"Enough already, I know I know ok?" Maria said, massaging her temples. "You and James have been on each other's cases since 5 years ago, and I am fed up with your complains and whining!"  
  
"WHAT?" Lily hollered. "I don't whine!" Lily whined.  
  
"Oh, really." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
Lily turn beet red. "Okay, so maybe I do whine, but... It's because he's always driving me NUTS! His other friends aren't as annoying as he is!"  
  
"Okay, Lil, enough." Maria said, sighing. "Have you ever thought about WHY he can make you go crazy so much?"  
  
"Er..." Lily began, thinking. "Not really, actually."  
  
"Well, WHEN YOU FINISHED THINKING ABOUT IT, THEN YOU CAN WHINE TO ME!" Maria hollered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily walked out the big doors of the Great Hall, storming out to the lake.  
  
It was a beautiful night, the crescent moon dangling from the purplish black sky, with numerous sparkly stars shining down on Lily. The lake itself was in a calm condition, with the water peacefully moving, and the light from the moon and stars bouncing off from the water.  
  
Sighing, Lily took out her quill and notebook, and began to scribble away.  
  
Sitting alone near the lake while writing could be one of Lily's favorite pastimes. She would sit on the bench, watching as the stars sparkle, just clearing her mind from the events that have been happening in her life. Watching the still water could make her write anything-poetry, songs...  
  
The soft hoot from an owl near her made her stop writing.  
  
Lily began to think about what Maria had said. What was the real reason James Potter could annoy her so much? Snape was just as annoying, but he never really bothered her. He bothered Maria, but that was another story.  
  
As Lily's mind seems to drift away, she started to write-as if her hands were moving by itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 'Lo, James." Hagrid greeted. "Rock cakes? I made 'em me self."  
  
"Er- No thanks." James answered uneasily. He knew better than to touch any of Hagrid's cooking.  
  
"A'right. So what brings yeh here?" Hagrid asked. "Would yeh like a cuppa' tea?"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure, thanks." James answered. Hagrid began to pour tea for James from the big kettle. "I felt that I needed to talk to you." James shrugged. "You know, my friends are great, but sometimes the Marauders won't understand..."  
  
"Won' understand what?" Hagrid asked. "Is summat on yeh're mind?"  
  
"Er... yeah... but it's kinda hard for me to say it, you know?"  
  
"It's a'right. Just tell me what's wrong." Hagrid urged.  
  
"Well, there's this girl..." James began.  
  
"Aha, it's always 'bout a girl."  
  
"She's not like any other girl," James continued. "She's... very different from them."  
  
"And, so what, yeh like her?"  
  
"I...I think so." James stammered. "Actually, I think there's something more, but.."  
  
"By Golly!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Who is this special girl?"  
  
"It's um, uh..." James said, looking at his shoes. "It's uh, er- Lily-"  
  
"LILY EVANS?" Hagrid boomed.  
  
"Er- yeah, her."  
  
"I knew it!" Hagrid roared. "I've always thought yeh two had summat fer each otha'!"  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
"So, what are yeh gonna do, yeh bloke?"  
  
"Uh, y'see, I don't know, ...."  
  
"Why don't yeh tell her?" Hagrid suggested, like it was an obvious statement.  
  
"I would've done that already, if she hadn't hated me so much." James muttered.  
  
"What? She hates yeh?" Hagrid asked. "Well, women are just always puttin' up an act. Ter see if yeh pass the test."  
  
"What? Test?" James asked.  
  
"Yea, they get all cold wit' yeh, ter see if yeh like 'em or not."  
  
"Well, I don't think I've been the world's perfect gentleman to her." James muttered, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Yeh can start now," Hagrid said knowingly, staring out the window of his hut.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea, she's right there." Hagrid said, pointing towards the lake. "Go get her, boy."  
  
Shouting a quick bye James ran out Hagrid's hut. Hagrid chuckled, watching as James sprinted towards the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was surprised how fast she could write a poem. The words just flowed into her head, and she easily scribbled it down as if she had memorized it already.  
  
Chewing at the end of her sugar quill, Lily read her poem once again.  
  
'It was okay' she thought with flourish. She left the notebook open, and tore her gaze away from the notebook. Yet she couldn't get her eyes off of the still, calm water.  
  
At night Lily would usually think about the events that have been happening in her life. She thought about her family, about how lucky she was to have great and understanding parents. Brian was such a cool brother, even if he was a bit over protective. Petunia... now Petunia was the other dame of her life.  
  
She and Petunia never had gotten along ever since Hogwarts. Lily remembered the first time Brian brought his friends from Hogwarts home- Petunia freaked out. She freaked out even more when Lily brought her friends home.  
  
''You freak, you won't have any friends there. Everyone will just HATE YOU.''  
  
Petunia's last words as Lily ran past platform 9 and 10 for the first time rang in her ears. She proved Petunia wrong; she had wonderful friends and a great life here.  
  
Except for James Potter, who could just tick her off anytime he wanted- it was like his hobby.  
  
Or maybe his daily routine would be: 1.Plan/Play pranks 2.Break rules 3.Torment Lily 4.Eat 5.Play Quidditch 6.Snog flavour of the week  
  
To Lily's surprise, she realized James hadn't went out with anybody these days. Had he lost his 'touch'? Lily laughed to herself, finding the thought of James Potter 'charm-less' amusing.  
  
Though he could be a sweet boy if he wanted to. Or maybe he was just brought up like that. Lily remembered the time he lended her his cloak, or when he took her out for that broom ride.  
  
Or when he MADE her chicken soup.  
  
NOBODY had ever made her chicken soup. Except for her mother.  
  
It felt kind of nice back then, when James came to visit her at the Hospital Wing, bringing chicken soup he had specially made.  
  
Or HAD he "specially" made the soup for her?  
  
Maybe he made some for himself and had leftovers. Or maybe he was just bluffing; maybe he didn't make the soup.  
  
Maybe he was just impressing her?  
  
Lily laughed again. James Potter, trying to IMPRESS HER?  
  
Nevertheless, James Potter being SWEET to her?  
  
The thought of that made Lily smile shyly.  
  
"You better be careful, the giant squid doesn't like it when young girls sit on that bench at night."  
  
What? Lily turned around, surprised to find James Potter standing behind her.  
  
The moonlight was shining on his face- he looked incredibly handsome. His eyes were so visible under those glasses, sparkling with that glint- the smile/smirk he wore, Lily felt as if she could melt any moment.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: Whooo!! Okay, that's tiring. First I'd like to apologize about Hagrid's accent- I can't do it! It was hard for me to do that part... :P I hope you guys like this chapter, and in order for me to write more... I say I need reviews...  
  
um... how much reviews do I have already? 80 smth? uhh.. how bout'... 100 reviews??  
  
thanks once again!!  
  
~sCHEm 


	7. Writings

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 3  
  
A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! :D after reading don't forget to REVIEW cause you know I like it! :)

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Writings 

"What's with the long face?" Olivia asked, sitting next to Brian on the sofa.  
  
Brian looked at Olivia, and turned his attention back to the fireplace.  
  


"HELLO... Brian...? Are you okay?" Olivia asked worriedly. Brian definately didn't look okay.  
  
"Caught his girlfriend kissing another guy." Aries said 'helpfully', a smug smirk pasted on his face.  
  
Olivia's eyes widen, feeling: 1.Terrible with the fact that Jade had cheated on Brian  2. A bit relieved..  
  
"Oh god... " Olivia frowned, hugging Brian. "How could she do that to you?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, you should ask her." Brian muttered.  
  
Brian was definately not pleased with the fact that his girlfriend had cheated on him. Well, any sane guy wouldn't really be pleased. But Brian wasn't really mourning over his loss either. He was just sitting there, staring at the fireplace, with his eyes narrowed, looking just like a captain should be when they had lost a Quidditch game.  
  
Olivia looked at him with concern. "Whose... whose the guy?"  
  
"Some git from her house."   
  
"Oh." Olivia said shortly. "Um, did you, you know, break up with her?"  
  
Brian finally tore his gaze away from the fireplace, and looked at Olivia guiltily. "Not really."  
  
Olivia felt a rush of madness run through her. "WHAT?"  
  
"I said, I didn't really-"  
  
"BRIAN! SHE CHEATED ON YOU AND YOU DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HER?"  
  
"Sshh, Liv, Ssshh..." Brian hushed. "The first years are watching."  
  
"Well, YOU didn't break up with her."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Did she seriously cheat on you?"  
  
"Worse," Aries piped in. "She had been two timing him all along."   
  
Brian glared at Aries, while Olivia was too stunned to speak.  
  
"Look, I just haven't had the time to think about it and talk to her about it okay?" Brian explained, obviously from the tone in his voice he wanted this conversation to stop.  
  
"Oh well, fine." Olivia squeaked. Jade had been two timing him ALL ALONG! Oh God, was she a witch with a B.  
  
Brian went back to his fireplace staring, Aries back to his friends, and Olivia went back to her thinking...  
  
Jade had been two timing him. It was just ... weird. She seemed very good with him while in Herbology, where they had classes with Jade. Olivia never seen Brian lose his temper around her, or even at her, and he seemed to pretty much like her.   
  
Who does Jade think she is, treating Brian like that? Brian was the most sweetest, funniest boy Olivia had ever met.  
  
Okay, easy for her to say, since she was infatuated with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God where the bloody **** is Prongs?" Sirius swore.  
  
"Padfoot, stop swearing..." Remus warned, looking warningly at the group of second and first years in the common room.  
  
"Okay, Okay, but where is he?"  
  
"I don't know." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah well, what DO you know," Sirius muttered. Peter had heard that clearly, and felt his heart tear into bits.  
  
"Sorry, Pete, you know how Sirius is when he's in a bad mood." Remus apologized to Peter under his breath.   
  
Peter slowly nodded, but knew that it was the really what Sirius had thought about him.  
  
"Where is he? He's suppose to help us plant the dungbombs at the ladies bathroom on the second hallway!"  
  
"He'll come by, you know James isn't famous for being on time." Remus shrugged.   
  
"We need to do it now, the spell's a 10 hour spell until it explodes, and it would explode right between the two classes before lunch!"  
  
"Well then YOU go." Remus said exasperatingly.  
  
"I need his cloak." Sirius pointed out. "What, you want me skinned by Flich?"  
  
"Just use that Ignorance charm." Remus said. "Prongs could be anywhere. He took the map with him too."   
  
Sirius swore loudly. "I don't know that charm!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and you call yourself the Charms master." Remus said dryly.  
  
"Okay, so I'm not, Lily is. She probably knows it. Where is she, by the way?" Sirius asked scanning around the common room. There was the first and second years, a few 4th years, Brian and Olivia, and Maria and Alison. But no Lily. Or James.  
  
"Where is she?" Sirius asked Maria and Alison.  
  
"Who?" Alison asked.   
  
"She!" Sirius said exasperatingly. Maria and Alison both gave him puzzled looks.  
  
"He means Lily. He needs her help." Remus said helpfully.   
  
"Oh, I see. Uh, we don't know, we were looking for her too." Maria said.  
  
"James is gone too." Sirius said. "And he's got the stuff we need..."  
  
"Another prank huh?" Alison asked.  
  
Remus nodded, but suddenly his face broke into a sly grin. "You don't think James and Lily are out TOGETHER, do you?"   
  
"What? Impossible." Maria said tentivaly. "There's no way they could be together without fighting. But, my last words to Lily today were 'WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED THINKING ABOUT WHY HE DRIVES YOU CRAZY SO MUCH THEN YOU CAN COME BACK AND WHINE TO ME' or something like that."  
  
"Huh?" Peter squeaked, being the slow thinker he is.  
  
"Lily was having those 'I hate James Potter' tantrums, and I asked her 'Why do you think he gets to you so badly?' and I think she went away to THINK about it." Maria explained.   
  
"What if she thought about it and realized she is madly in love with James?" Sirius suggested. That comment made Peter feel sick.  
  
"That is utterly impossible." Alison said, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Expect the unexpected, James and Lily were sitting on the bench near the lake.   
  
It was very quiet and awkward for them, because when James came, he just sat down next to Lily and they have been not talking to each other ever since.  
  
Lily was writting in the same notebook James saw she was writing in when she was in the infirmary. He was gathering up his courage to ask her what she was writing, hoping she won't hit him afterwards.  
  
James thought Lily looked so beautiful, the way a few strands of hair kept falling loosely around her face, as she scribbled on the notebook.   
  
"What are you writing?" James asked slowly.  
  
Lily looked up from her notebook. "Huh?"  
  
"What are you writing?" James repeated, with more courage in his voice. (AN: WHat?)  
  
"Oh." Lily said, blushing. "Um, Nothing. Just uh, things. Doodling around."   
  
"Really?" James mused. Lily couldn't have been just doodling. Her face looked so determined as she wrote. She must've had been writing something important.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said, trying to convince him. "It's nothing."   
  
"Alright," James said. Lily was biting her lower lip, she probably was sensing another round of awkwardness.   
  
"So... what brings you here?" Lily blurted out.  
  
James had his hands clasped together. "I was in Hagrid's hut, and I saw you here."   
  


"Oh," Lily said. So, he saw her here. It wasn't anything special right? "What were you doing in Hagrid's hut?"  
  
James turned to look at her, and gazed at her for a moment. Lily blushed and returned his stare shyly, but then James turned back and looked at his hands. "I was talking to him about... stuff."   
  


"I see." Lily said. She hated the awkwardness, she actually hoped James would say something nasty so she could talk back and they could have one of those fights.  
  
"Uhh... well, actually, I also came here for... a reason."   
  
"Oh? What's that?" Lily asked curiously. She was beginning to notice this was her third 'oh' in their conversation.  
  
James kept on looking down, now he was finding his shoes quite interesting. "Uh, well, I... I wanted to, uh, apologize, for... you know, being such a prat all these years."  
  
Lily was surprised. James Potter wanted to apologize to Lily Evans? But, they were enemies! And enemies NEVER apologize to each other...   
  
"So, uh, ... ?" James asked, looking up from his shoes into Lily's eyes.  
  
"Um," Lily mumbled. What could she say? Should she accept his apology? He had been teasing her, making fun of her, playing pranks on her, overall just tormenting her for the past 5 years. Could she just accept his apology like this?  
  
"I know I haven't been... NICE to you, and ONLY to you, ... and, I just want to apologize, for all the bad things I've said about you, for all the bad things I've done to you..."  
  
Lily sat in silence, a million of thoughts running through her mind. Not knowing what to think, Lily opened her mouth, a string of words coming out of it slowly. "Apology accepted."  
  
James who had been watching her while waiting for the answer intensely, grinned lopsidedly, and Lily thought that made him look so cute.  
  
'Oh Bloody hell.' Lily thought. 'First I accepted his apology and now I think he's cute.' But Lily, deep down inside have always thought he was cute, she had just never wanted to admit that.   
  
But Lily couldn't help NOT gazing back at James, staring into the chocolaty brown depths, she felt her lips slowly form into a small smile.  
  
'She's gorgeous.' James breathed, gazing at Lily. He never noticed the small dimple on her left cheek, or the way her eyes brightened when she smiled. Losing himself by just looking at her, James slowly leaned forward, feeling Lily's soft lips against his.  
  
Their lips met for a split second, but electricity rushed through them like a house on fire. Lily pulled away quickly, the electricity coming on to her. She looked at James wearily, and without a word she took off.  
  
'What the bloody ****...' James thought. He was still dazed, she had just left him there! He finally gained his conciousness and gazed at the retreating form of Lily Evans.   
  
'Oh man I should've ran after her, right?' James debated with himself. But for some reason James thought it was better for him to not do so. Sighing, James glared down at his shoes, finding some book scattered open on the grass.  
  
_Writings by Lily Evans  
  
'So Lily writes.' James mused, flipping quickly through the pages. Inside were poems, dozens of them, and even short writings. Each were written neatly. James kept on flipping the pages until he stopped at the last page she wrote in.   
  
__You are so thick  
The way you tease me, prank me...  
You don't know how much it hurts inside  
When I wake up to find slime on my bed  
knowing you did it,  
breaks my heart...  
Embarrassment is not new to me  
You managed to do that daily  
But your chocolate brown eyes...  
makes me melt  
I want to run my fingers through your hair  
But for sure it needs no messing up  
Hearing your happy laugh  
I'm torn between two feelings...  
I don't think my life could ever be the same again  
  
  
James's eyes widen with surprise.   
  
"I want to run my fingers through your hair, but for sure it needs no messing up..." James murmured quietly to himself.   
  
Could this poem be about him? Who else with brown eyes and messy hair could prank her by putting slime on her bed?   
  
James slumped into the bench, groaning.   
  
This was so confusing for him. He never met such a complex girl before. Lily Evans was so different, and yet so special to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was in the middle of the night, you could hear Peter's snores from across the boy's dorm. You could hear Sirius mumbling useless things, "No, I want that bunny rabbit, NO, Maria, no.. that fluffy pink one..." and you could see that Remus slept peacefully in his bed. But, in James Potter's bed, the owner of the bed was wide awake, laying lazily on his bed.   
  
He couldn't sleep, he was thinking about his life, and how down right confusing it's getting.  He's got school, and other duties, which usually keeps him busy. But something else is new in James Potter's life.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Of course, she had always been in his life, but never this IMPORTANT. She was usually the one he played pranks on, the one he competed with in his school work. But she was never the one he thought about late at night, unable to take his mind off her, cause she'll probably end up in his dreams.  
  
Suddenly James crept out slowly from his bed, and pulled out a notebook from his bag.  
  
__Writings of Lily Evans   
  
__  
Confusing  
  
My Heart is burning  
It's full of hate  
I wonder why?  
Not everything has an explanation  
Not everything has a meaning  
Not everyone have love   
Everything is not perfect  
  
But everything has a good and bad side to it  
Fire could be love  
Fire could bring warmness and hate  
Love could bring nonsense  
Love could bring happiness and pain  
Gee I'm confused now  
Things don't always turn out the way they suppose to  
  
  
'That was pretty nice' James thought admiringly. He flipped through the pages, reading each and every writing carefully.  
  
__I sit here staring up at the ceiling  
Thoughts running through my head...  
Could this be any more confusing?  
My head's spinning...  
Warm tears are streaming down my cheeks  
Wishing someone could wipe my tears away  
Wishing... wishing hard_

_I'm wishing upon a falling star  
  
Who could ever thought Lily Evans was this ... deep? Well, she certainly never showed this side of her to James. James continued on reading, admiring each and every piece of her writing, before falling asleep, her notebook lay open ontop of his chest.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: oH GOd... hehe, sorry this chapter took some time cause of the poems. Well, two of them are mine, but the one titled "confusing" is brought to you by Alison Johnson! (Great friend of mine, she is) I know my poems really s*ck, but hey give me some credit here. hehehe! Er, I think the story's finally getting somewhere, what do you guys think? WHat do you people think will happen next... hmmmm??     
  
Review... review... I want to make it 50 reviews this chapter, but I think that's too much. (Since my story's not really all that good) But I don't want a very small amount of them either, since I'd really like to write more...! hM, okay, We'll just see how much I'll get.. heehe, so, click that purple box, and tell me what you think! :D  
  
thanks once again!!   
  
(Oh god I REALLY should be ending this note)  
  
_

~sCHEm  
 


	8. Notebooks and Breakups

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 3  
  
A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! :D after reading don't forget to REVIEW cause you know I like it! :)

_This Chapter is dedicated to **Maria White &**** Alison Johnson's namesake  
  
****I love you guys!**_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: Notebooks and Breakups **

"Have any of you seen my notebook?" Lily asked Maria and Alison, while looking inside her bookbag in the morning.  
  
"Which one, you have a lot." Maria asked.   
  
"You know, the black one?" Lily said, continuing her search of the notebook.   
  
"Ooh, the one you always write in?" Alison asked. Lily nodded. "Uh, no."    
  
" ****, where could it be?" Lily swore, looking up from her bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, stop reading, you're giving me a headache." Sirius joked.   
  
The Marauders were in the Great Hall after lunch. They had just finished lunched and decided to stay there to finish homework.  
  
James looked up from the book he was reading. "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you're actually reading something _besides the Wizard Boo comics, Quidditch books and those Play-Wizard magazines." Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, well..." James trailed off. He continued on reading.   
  
"What IS this book about, anyway?" Sirius asked curiously, trying to take a peak from the book.  
  
"PADFOOT!" James exclaimed, pulling the book away. "It's poetry, you'd never understand it."  
  
Sirius looked flabbergasted. "Poetry? Excuse me, I KNOW poetry. Poetry's my middle name."  
  
"No, Orion is." Peter said.  
  
Sirius looked at Peter dully. "It's a saying, Petie old boy."   
  
Peter blushed, feeling yet again stupid.   
  
"So, who's the writer?" Remus asked.   
  
"Uuumm.. some muggle, you don't know her." James said really fast. He carefully clutched the book right at the sides, covering Lily's name.  
  
"Well, Prongsy probably has a major crush on this person, no wonder because of her he's reading __poetry." Sirius snickered.   
  
"Yeah, the only muggle James' got hots for is Lily, but technically she's not muggle..." Remus said, laughing. Sirius joined in his laughter.   
  
James' face turned into a very dark shade of red. He knew he was blushing, and tried to cover his face with the book.  
  
  
   
  
  
_

  
  
In the greenhouse number 5 outside the castle, a group of 6th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gathered around, listening intently to Professor Sprout.   
  
"Now, when we 'water the plants' we don't _use water.." Professor Sprout said. "For this plant, which is the Landrake, another kind of mandrake, we use a special potion..."  
  
"I want each of you to grab a pot and start working!" Professor Sprout said brightly. "Hurry now, chop chop..."  
  
Brian dragged his feet to where Prof. Sprout kept dozens of Landrake pots. He carried two heavy pots back.   
  
"Here, Liv." Brian said, thrusting a pot to her. Olivia took the pot, while giving him a weird look. It was just one of those times when Brian did something he would never do. But she did say 'thank you' and Brian just nodded, placing his landrake pot next to her's.   
  
On the other side of the greenhouse, a girl watched them intensely. She have been watching them for quite a while now. She decided to saunter her way towards them.   
  
"Brian..." She cooed. Brian looked up, glaring at her.   
  
"What Jade?"   
  
"Those pots are way to heavy for me to pick up. Can you get me one?" Jade asked, putting on her 'Iam-too-cute-for-you-to-resist' act.   
  
Brian, instead of falling for her act, continued on glaring at her. "You're a big girl now Jade, you should it them yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but-" Jade hesitated. "I need a strong boy like you to do it for me."  
  
From where she was sitting, Olivia snickered softly.  
  
"Then why don't you go get that __other boyfriend of your's to do so." Brian suggested, an evil grin pasted on his face.  
  
"But he's not here-" Jade started, before realizing she had just gave away the truth.   
  
"He's not here, huh? So __thats what I've had always been for you. The other one, the one to fool around with when __he's not here." Brian said, narrowing his eyes. "Well Jade, I don't want to be __the other one anymore."   
  
"Oh come on Brian, don't be like that." Jade cooed. "If you don't want to be the other one, then you'll be the one."  (AN: GOD this girl's so stupid! hehe)   
  
'Is this girl STUPID or DUMB?' Olivia wondered.  
  
"I don't want to be that either." Brian growled. "We're over, Jade."   
  
Jade's already big eyes widen. She placed her hands on her hips, and her jaw dropped. "Brian Evans, you want to know WHY I did that?"  
  
"Why?" Brian asked wearily, not looking up from his pot.  
  
"Because," Jade hesitated. "You and Haddaway's always all over each other!"   
  
"Excuse me??" Olivia screeched. Did she just hear right?   
  
"Yeah!" Jade said, looking at Olivia. "We all know that You and Brian have a thing!"  
  
"Jade, we're just friends." Brian informed. "But, since you and I are not together anymore, why should you even CARE if we're friends or not?"   
  
Jade glared at Brian, then at Olivia, and huffed away back to where her fellow Hufflepuffs were working.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Brian whispered to Olivia. "She had always been a bit jealous of you, not quite sure why..."   
  
"Really," Olivia remarked. And all along Olivia thought that she was the one jealous of Jade.  
  
"I think cause we're really close." Brian shrugged. "Nah, don't worry about her."   
  
"Okay.."  
  
The rest of the class was horrible for Brian and Olivia. The Hufflepuffs kept on shooting dirty glares at them...  
  
   
   
  
  
  
_

  
"Alison, Maria, hurry up, we'll be late for Potions!" Lily shrieked, stomping into the dorm. It was a few days later, and Lily was looking for Alison and Maria, who, somehow disappeared. Lily figured they must be in the dorms.  
  
"A.J...? Mars...?" Lily called out. Nobody answered.   
  
"Hmph," Lily mumbled, opening the drapes of each bed in the dorm. Nobody was there, it was only Lily alone in the dorm.   
  
"Oh, where are theyy...?" Lily muttered, approaching her own corner of the room. She pulled opened the drapes, hoping to find Alison and Maria hiding there, laughing. But they weren't there. Instead, there was something wrapped in shiny gold paper sitting on her bed.  
  
Lily thought it could be Alison's, or Maria's, but there was a huge "LILY" written on it in a black pen. Wondering what it could be, Lily stripped the gift open, shocked to find what had dropped from it.   
  
_Writings by Lily Evans  
  
"Oh, I've found it! I've found it!" Lily squealed happily. She then turned around, expecting Alison and Maria there, but they weren't.   
  
"Wonder who sent it." Lily wondered, looking on the wrapping paper for names. But there was only the big "Lily" on it.   
  
Shrugging, Lily grabbed her notebook and went down to the dungeons, afraid to be late for class.  
  
   
  
  
  
_

  
   
  
"Miss Evans! Are you even paying attention?" The Potions master, as well as the Slytherin's head, barked.   
  
"Uhh... yes sir." Lily said, shoving her notebook under the desk.   
  
The Potions master began to pair the class into groups of 2, and Lily was paired with Alison. Lily gratefully walked over to Alison's desk, carrying her cauldron. Usually Lily had to work with Dennis Avery, and that wasn't very pleasant, because Lily swore that Avery kept on hitting on her.   
  
Poor Maria had been paired with Snape, once again. Maria looked disgusted as she dragged her cauldron towards him. But Snape actually looked quite happy. Fact was that Snape has a BIG crush on Maria.  
  
James and Dennis Avery were working in the back, Sirius was working with Remus, and Peter had skipped potions because he had to go to the Hospital wing.   
  
"Hey Lil," Alison greeted. Lily smiled back.   
  
"Guess what, I found my notebook." Lily said, showing Alison the black notebook.   
  
"Thats great. Where did you find it?"   
  
"Well, I was looking for you guys just then, and I found it wrapped on my bed." Lily said.   
  
"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Maybe someone found it." Alison shrugged. "Are you ready to make the potion?"    
  
"Uh.. sure, yeah." Lily nodded. The fact was she haven't been listening to class, and she wasn't quite sure what potion they were suppose to brew.   
  
"Okay, uhh... two strands of unicorn hair... 4 frog eyeballs... shredded dragon skin..." Alison said, ticking off the list of ingrediants.   
  
"Uhh... Alison, what potion are we suppose to make again?" Lily asked cautiously.  
  
Alison turned to her, shocked. "Don't tell me you haven't been listening to class."   
  
Lily bit her lip. "Uh, I wasn't.." Lily said. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"AH, Oh, Whatever, I think I know how to brew it." Alison said. "Don't worry. They have it in the textbook anyway."   
  
Lily let out a sigh of relief and helped Alison brew the potion.  
  
Two seats from where Lily and Alison were brewing, James and Dennis Avery were working quietly.  
  
"Potter," Avery smirked.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I heard you and Evans have a thing for each other."   
  
"Huh?" James mumbled. "No we don't. We're not even friends."  
  
"Right, Potter." Avery said, laughing. "And you're a true slytheirn."   
  
"Wow, that must be the first joke I've ever heard from you," James muttered.   
  
"Heard that, Potter." Avery said smugly. "Well, since you're 'not even friends' with Evans, I guess I'll take her out."   
  
James, who had been holding a small bottle of pheonix tears, dropped it in surprise, making the bottle crash onto the floor into small bits of glass.  
  
"POTTER!!" Professor Durst barked. "DETENTION!"   
  
"Uh... y-yes sir." James said tiredly, cleaning up the mess with his wand. Prof. Durst gave him another bottle of pheonix tears.  
  
"Was that too much for you, Potter?" Avery asked haughtily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily! Don't put that-" Alison started, but it was too late, Lily had already poured in the ginseng juice. "In.." Alison sighed, as their supposed-to-be green potion turned out more muddy blue.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Lily squealed. "Oh no, I think there's a reverse ingrediant.." Lily mumbled, flipping through the textbook. Fact was she was distracted by James, who had dropped the bottle and smashed it into pieces.   
  
"There's no reverse ingrediant..." Alison sighed. "The Potion will explode any moment."   
  
Lily stared in horror at the muddy blue potion that was bubbling excitedly in her cauldron.   
  
"Stand back!" Alison ordered. True to her words, the cauldron exploded, the blue potion covering Lily, Alison and the floor.   
  
"EVANS! YOU PUT GINSENG ROOTS IN, DIDN'T YOU?" Professor Durst barked.   
  
"Uh- yeah, but-"  
  
"FIRST POTTER NOW YOU! DETENTION!" He hollered, making everyone jump, especially Lily.  
  
"Er- yes sir..." Lily stuttered.   
  
"JOHNSON! You help Evans clean this mess up! Why didn't you even warn her? 20 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Durst said, tossing two old ragged towels to them.   
  
Alison mumbled something about stupid potions, fortunately Prof. Durst was off examining Maria's and Snape's potion, which turned out very well.  
  
"I'm sorry Allie," Lily whispered, using her wand to clean the puddle of potions, and wiping the remainings with the towel.  
  
"It's okay, it happens every lesson." ALison shrugged, wiping the floor. "Why were you so distracted anyway?"   
  
"Oh, no, it's just Potter dropped that bottle and it startled me, I guess." Lily muttered.  
  
"Evans, Potter, you'll be serving detention together," Professor Durst said. "We'll talk about it after class."   
  
Lily cursed softly, while still wiping the floor. Alison gave her a look of sympathy, while still wiping the floor.   
  
The fact was ever since that faithful night, Lily had been *trying* to avoid him- but everytime she looked, he was there, and he was looking at her. She hadn't said a word to him, not even an insult, and she hadn't expected to any time soon.   
  
"SO you've got detention with my girl," Avery remarked, a few tables away from where Lily and Alison were wiping the floor.  
  
"Who said she's your girl?" James scoffed. He was obviously very ticked by Avery's remark.  
  
"Well, you said so yourself she's not yours." Avery smirked.  
  
James chose this moment to shut up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Prof. Durst dismissed their potions lesson, Lily grabbed her bookbag, and notebook, and trooped to Prof. Durst's desk.  
  
"Evans," Avery said, approaching her. Lily groaned inside, she was happy she had at least one Avery-free potions lesson, but that changed.   
  
"Yes, Avery?"   
  
"When you want a better f*** then Potter, you know where to find me," He said, winking at her in a very disturbing way. Lily's jaw dropped in surprise, and her eyes widen in horror, as Avery *happily* walked away.  
  
"Evans! Potter! 7pm at the Astronomy Tower. The walls need some cleaning." Prof. Durst smirked. Lily's insides began to scream.  
  
'Astronomy Tower?' James thought. The Astronomy Tower was known for the popular making-out spot in school. 'Detention. Alone. With Lily. In the Astronomy Tower. Hmm....'  
  
James couldn't help but grin.  
  


  
  


'No, no no no no no noNo no NO no NO nO!' Lily thought. 'Oh GOD, I'm going to serve detention with JAMES alone in the ASTRONOMY TOWER!'  
  
It was History of Magic, while the ghost of Professor Binns drone on about the Medieval times, Lily was doodling in her notebook, while, stealing quite a few glances at James.  
  
He wasn't listening to the teacher, that was for sure. Heck, no one was. But James' eyes had that glassy look, as if he was thinking about something important.  
  
'Get real Evans, he's not thinking about you,' Lily thought, drawing a heart on the first page of her notebook. Sighing softly, Lily turned the pages to the last page she wrote.  
  
But to her surprise, it wasn't she who wrote the last page.  
  
_I've looked to you so many times  
To see your happy smile  
To see your green eyes sparkling  
with all the joys inside  
But of course all those  
weren't made for me, _

_  
When you come to insult me  
my world collapse into pears  
The words we exchange, words of hate  
or is it words of love?  
All I know is that I can't stop thinking   
about you, my love  
   
I wish I could gather the courage to tell you how I feel  
But I know you don't feel the same way  
So why should I fear?  
Here I am spending my days  
By watching you from afar  
Wondering when this sudden change of heart  
Could clear it up at all?  
  
~J.P  1975  
  
  
Lily felt her heart flutter. 'J.P'? The only person with the intials 'JP' that she knew was James Potter.   
  
'Did he write this?' Lily thought, scanning the poem. The handwriting slightly looked like his, but Lily wasn't quite sure.   
  
"Hey Allie." Lily whispered sweetly. Alison who was one of the few who were still awake, turned to face her with a sleepy grin.   
  
"Hey Lil," Alison greeted back, yawning.   
  
"Hey, who in this school has the initials 'J.P'?" __  
  
"J.P?" Alison asked, creasing her forehead. "Uhh.. lemme see... well, there's Jake Peterson, Jefferson Pent, Jackie Pinaout, Jessica Park, Jemina Pilnart, oh and of course James Potter."   
  
Lily nodded, her mind thinking fast. Alison had only named 3 guys, and Jake was a 5th year Hufflepuff, Jefferson was a 7th year Slytherin. "Is that all?"   
  
Alison bit her lip, thinking hard. "Well, that's the only ones I know, from 4th year up."  
  
"Right," Lily said. That leaves it to two candidates, James Potter and Jake Peterson.   
  
"Why do you want to know anyway?" Alison asked curiously. Lily simply gave her a sweet smile. "Just wondering."   
  
Alison pursed her lips. "Well," Alison said, resting her elbow on the table. "You seem distracted today, is something wrong?"  
  
For a moment Lily wanted to pour out all her thoughts and feelings, but she quickly resist the idea to do so.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." Lily said assuringly. "Hey, look, Maria's sleeping on Sirius's shoulder,"  
Lily said, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Alison said, grinning. "Isn't that cute..." Sirius wasn't sleeping, but was playing with one of Maria's curls dreamily.  
  
"Do you think they like each other?" Lily asked.  
  
"Maria likes him, doesn't she?" Alison said softly.   
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't think she has a chance with him." Lily whispered.  
  
"Hm, she shouldn't worry, he really likes her." Alison said, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"But Maria doesn't really like Sirius's 'lifestyle' remember? I think that's the only thing holding her back."   
  
"Oh, you mean how Sirius is such a womanizer?" Alison nodded, "Yeah, too bad."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

The 5th year Gryffindor girls' dorm was empty and rather dim lit, most girls had went off to dinner, but Lily Evans, who claimed to be not hungry, was sitting on her bed, thinking hard.    
  
'Jake or James, Jake or James...?' Lily thought, staring at her notebook. Jake Peterson was fairly nice to her, sometimes _too nice, some people had said he was interested in her, but Lily just couldn't see herself with him. Ever.   
  
How much her heart wanted to think it was James who had wrote this sweet poem for her, Lily knew better than to think that. James Potter and Lily Evans were mortal enemies, remember? Yes, but what about all the sweet things he had done? What about that quick kiss they had shared? Lily kept on remembering those various events, knowing that her feelings towards James Potter had changed.   
  
She slowly read the poem again, emphasizing each sentence, word by word. Then it got to her. She quickly put the notebook in her secret stash of personal items and went to detention.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: Phew! Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill, R/R... I asked too much for the last chapter, didn't I? haha! Well, Whatever, just review! REVIEW! REVIEW! Your reviews are as important to me as AIR TO BREATH! heh, so just review.  
  
~sCHEm  
  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
\/ Click this button! _


	9. The Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 3  
  
A/N: I'm back! Now this chapter's a bit longer than usual- since I'm afraid I might not be able to update for a week or two (I'm travelling) but, I assure you, I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, everyone!! :) Love yah

  
EnJoy!  
__________________________________________________________________________

  
**Chapter 9 : The Astronomy Tower**

"Oh sh*t I have to go to detention!" James cried, jumping out of his seat in the great hall. There were only a few people left in the greal hall, and James had made everyone jump by his sudden loud cry. McGonagall eyed him critically, as she disliked his use of language, but let him go after taking 5 points and scolding him.  
  
James waved quickly at Remus, Sirius and Peter, and dashed off.  
  
"I never saw James so eager to go to detention." Peter said.  
  
"It's cause he's spending it with his dearest _Lily." Sirius snickered. "In the Astronomy tower, with __Lily..."  
  
"Something's bound to happen there." Remus agreed.  
  
"Oh James, I can't reach that spot. Why don't you lift me up?" Sirius said in a high pitched tone. "Oh Jamsie! Don't be so naughty! What if we get caught?" he continued, receiving snickers from Remus and a horrified glare from Peter.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, baby, we won't get caught, why don't we make-out under my invisibility cloak?" Remus said in a deep voice, supposely James's.   
  
"Okay!" Sirius squealed in a girly tone, holding Remus's shoulder and pretending to kiss him.  
(A/n: I hate slash, but this just looks funny)  
  
"You guys are __sick," Peter remarked, looking as if he will really vomit on them. Remus and Sirius, on the other hand, were howling with laughter, while still pretending.  
  
Alison and Maria came just in time to see Remus and Sirius in that position.   
  
"REMUS LUPIN!!" Alison shrieked. Remus jumped away from Sirius. "Allie! Seriously, we weren't doing anything..."   
  
_

Sirius found this utterly hilarious, and continued on howling with laughter, making Maria glare down at him.   
  
"Didn't know you swing that way." Maria said smugly, arching an eyebrow at Sirius.  
  
"I don't." Sirius answered quickly, assuring her.   
  
 "They're just _sick..." Peter muttered.    __  
   
  
     
  
_

"POTTER! LATE! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Prof. Durst barked, when James finally entered the Astronomy tower 1 minute 1 second late.   
  
"Sorry Professor." James mumbled. Lily was already there, she was standing on the other side of Durst, shutting her mouth. James cast a quick glance at her, and realized that she had been staring at him ever since he came in.   
  
James gave her a smile, which made Lily blush and turn away.  
  
"The walls are very dirty," Durst continued. "It needs to be re-painted, and it is your job to do so." He said, nodding at Lily and James. He conjured some paint and the other tools.   
  
"I have some, er, errands to do. When you two are done, look for Flich." Durst said, nodding. James noted that he looked somewhat... nicer, tonight. His hair was carefully slicked back and he wore a nice set of robes. Durst then left, passing James, leaving a horrible smell stinging his nose.  
  
James took the tools and handed one to Lily quietly. She took it and began her work, sitting on a high ladder.  
  
The two of them work quietly for a while, until Lily cleared her throat.   
  
"Could you get the paint here?"   
  
"Uh, sure." James said, dragging the paint to her side. Lily hopped down from the ladder and took the paint.   
  
"Is Durst going on a date tonight?" James blurted, trying to start a conversation. He hated how Lily and him could never really engage in a proper conversation, it was usually very awkward or very barbaric.  
  
"I.. I think so," Lily said softly, managing a grin. "I mean, he looks... nice."   
  
"And, his smell..." James added, shaking his head. "He's definately going on a date."   
  
"I can't believe he's going on a date... I mean, _him!"   
  
"Neither could I," James said rather softly, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Lily couldn't help but stare back, once again forgetting where she was, __who she was. She felt her knees buckle and she felt lighter, James had that effect on her.   
  
Lily knew James was going to take advantage of this moment, she knew him too well. She hurriedly turned her back to him and picked up her large paintbrush.   
  
James stood there, watching her back as she began busying herself. He was __this close to kissing her again.   
  
"Er, James?"  
  
James looked up, but Lily still had her back turned to him. She had called him __James, not __Potter, but __James. For the second time in her life, she called him __James. James himself recalled the bad incident when she first called him by his proper name.  
  
"Yes, Lily?" He asked, rather breathlessly. He was waiting for her to turn around again, waiting to meet that pair of green eyes once again.   
  
"Thanks for returning my notebook,"   
  
James did a double-take. He never thought she would thank him for that. Lily __still had her back to him, holding her paint brush. "You're welcome." _

"And," Lily continued, finally turning around, meeting James's gaze. "The poem was lovely."   
  
James instantly blushed. "I-I'm glad you l-li-liked it,"   
  
Lily smiled, her gaze towards James softening. James took a deep breath, enjoying the beauty in front of him. He slowly leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Lily returned his kiss, slunging her arms around his neck. He deepen the kiss, snaking his arms around her small waist. He made her knees wobble, he made her feel weak. Lily had the same effect on him, as his mind only had her in it for that time.  
  
James breathed heavily, mumbling against her lips, "Lily, I-"  
  
"Sshh..." She whispered.  
  
James obeyed and continued caressing her soft lips with his own, his thumb slowly caressing her left cheek.   
  
They continued on like that for quite a while, pouring all their feelings into that passionate kiss, until Lily quickly pulled away.   
  
"What's wrong?" James managed to ask.   
  
Lily had her head down, she was shaking her head. "This... This is wrong..."   
  
"What? But-"  
  
"I'm sorry James, Oh God, I'm so sorry, this shouldn't of happened again.." Lily ranted.   
  
"Lily, it's okay- Lily, just listen to me, Lil-"  
  
"I-I think I need some more time, ..." Lily stammered, dashing out the Astronomy Tower in tears.  
  
"Lily!" James called out, but no luck, she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lily hid her face under the pillow of her four-post bed, sobbing.   
    
"Lily, are you okay?" Maria asked softly.   
  
"Remus and Sirius said you came in, crying." Alison said, touching her hair. "Lily?"  
  
Lily sniffed, pulling her face from below the pillow. Her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were tear-staind.   
  
"Oh my god, Lily, what happened? Did something happen during detention? Was James being his horrible self again?" Alison exclaimed, slowly rubbing Lily's back.  
  
That made Lily burst into another set of fresh tears.  
  
"James did something, didn't he? Oh my god, what did he do now? That _b*st*rd," Maria whispered.   
  
"If Brian knew, he'll beat him up, for sure." Alison nodded, assuring her. "Don't worry, that's what brothers are for."   
  
"NO!" Lily wailed.  
  
"No what?" Maria asked, confused. "James __did something horrible, didn't he?"  
  
"No," Lily croaked. She rubbed her eyes, and sniffed again. Maria and Alison both looked at her expectingly, and Lily took a deep breath.  
  
"Um, you guys know the saying, 'Is there love without hate'?" Lily asked cautiously. Maria and Alison looked flabbergasted.  
  
"You mean, you-you-you..." Maria repeated.  
  
"You... DID IT? REALLY? You __did it?" Alison cried.   
  
"What?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow. "Okay, I did __something but it's not __it."  
  
"Something happened when you guys had detention?" Alison asked.   
  
Lily looked down at her pillow. "Yeah... we, er- we... uh, ..."   
  
Maria's eyes widen, and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "KISSED?"  
  
Lily silently nodded.  
  
Alison and Maria stared at her, not believing their ears. It was Lily's turn now to look at them expectingly, clutching on her pillow.  
  
"NO WAY!" Alison exclaimed, breaking the ice. "We're gonna be FAMILY!"  
  
"W-wait.... WHAT?" Lily cried. "We just kissed, it's not like we're marrying each other."   
  
"But it's a start!" Alison said gleefully, jumping on Lily's bed. Maria threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Wait a minute here, slooooooowww down." Maria said, taking a deep breath. "You two were in the astronomy tower serving detention, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes." Lily answered.  
  
"You guys kissed,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Did he kiss you first or did you kiss him first?"  
  
"Um, he did, just like last time."   
  
"And you li- WHAT? You mean it's not just tonight?" Maria asked.  
  
Alison looked at Lily excitedly, waiting for her response. Lily, on the other hand, was blushing into an incredible shade of red.  
  
"__Long story..." Lily replied.  
  
"We've got all night!" Alison said, jumping up and down again. "Lily and James! Lily and James! Lily and James Potter! Mr. & Mrs. James Potter! Mrs. Lily Potter!" Alison said happily._

  
Lily chucked her with a pillow. "Shut _up Allie. He __doesn't like me."  
  
"Yes he does!" Maria answered immediately. Alison's jaw dropped, and she continued her chant.   
  
Lily turned darker than her hair. "No, he __doesn't!"  
  
"Well, he likes you, you like him, perfect match!" Maria said, grinning.  
  
"__I do not like him!" Lily hissed.   
  
"Then why did you guys kiss? He kissed you and you kissed him back!" Alison cried.   
  
Lily looked down, unsure what to say. She was sure that she __did feel something for James. It was just weird how everything's going so fast.  
  
Maria and Alison exploded into squeals.   
  
"Oh my god! You do like him! OH MY GOD! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Maria squealed.  
  
"Lily! We're family now! FAMILY!" Alison cried.  
  
Lily looked at both of them, a horrified expression pasted on her delicate face. She calmed the two nutters down, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay... I... __do like him, but it doesn't mean he __does, and he won't, anyway, since this is the 2nd time I ran away after he kissed me."  
  
Maria patted her back, smiling assuringly. "Don't worry Lil, he does like you. Right, A.J?" Alison nodded in response.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," Lily muttered sarcastically. "Where did you guys get that from, Malfoy?"  
  
"No, it's true! And not from Malfoy," Alison said. "But we overheard a conversation..."  
  
"The Marauders." Maria said, cutting in. "We overheard them."  
  
"Well," Lily said, biting her lip. "I told him I needed to think about it first. Oh god, this is confusing."  
  
Alison put an arm around her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah," Maria nodded. "You'll figure this out, you and James will go on your first date, then you'll go steady, then he'll propose to you, then you'll get married and have a baby boy, then-"  
  
"That's a bit too much, Mars," Lily said dryly. "By the way, I want a __baby girl."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James slowly dragged his feet to the portrait of the fat lady. It was past midnight, and James had finished serving detention, alone. He had covered up for Lily, saying to Flich that Lily had a stomach ache. Apparently the fat lady was fast asleep.  
  
"Ehem," James said, clearing his throat. The fat lady continued to doze off. "Uh, Hello?"  
  
"Uh? Yes, password?" The fat lady croaked drowsily.   
  
"Majeu," James said promptly. (A/n: Mel, Ri! haha, 'langkah tegap majeeeuuuuuuu...'- Ehem, sorry, inside joke) The fat lady swung open and let James crawl through the portrait hole.  
  
The common room was deserted, everyone was probably at bed already, except for Sirius who was sitting by the fire.  
  
"Prongs, there you are! I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" Sirius said in a hoarse whisper. James looked at him expectingly.   
  
"What, you knew I had detention." James shrugged.   
  
"Prongs," Sirius started, giving him a warning look. "You are a dead man."   
  
"What? What did I do?"   
  
"Gee, I wonder." Sirius said sarcastically. "Lily ran into the common room in tears, a few hours after she left for detention with you."  
  
"Oh,"   
  
"James, what did you do to her? Brian caught a glimpse of her- and he's hunting you down."  
  
"But I-" James started. Brian Evans, who was notorious for overprotecting his sister Lily. When guys like her, he'd do his best to chase them off. It was a rather hard job to do, since Lily was quite popular among the boys, but he usually managed to do it. And now he was hunting down James. "I didn't do anything..."  
  
"Then why was she crying, James?" Sirius asked. "Logically, we thought you did something to her because the timing was perfect- she should've been at detention with you."  
  
James looked down at his shoes, unsure what to say. Should he just tell Sirius? Sirius was his best friend, his brother, James usually never kept any secrets away from him.  
  
"Sirius," James whispered. "I think you need to sit down for this."   
  
Sirius sat down on the nearest cushion, looking unexpectedly at James.   
  
"You know, ever since 2nd year you all thought it was funny to tease about me and... and... __Lily?"  
  
"James, you called her by her first name." Sirius gawked.   
  
"Yes, I did. Well, you know how everyone thinks I like Lily, right?"   
  
"Yeah, of course. The girls who like you are all jealous of her." Sirius nodded. "They think you spend more time playing pranks on her than with your current girlfriends."   
  
Deep down inside, Sirius knew where this was coming. He knew James would confess how much he secretly likes Lily. Sirius has been waiting for this moment ever since 2nd year! He knew James was going to tell him that, he just knew it.   
  
"Well, I do." James admitted. "Do you know why?"   
  
"Cause you like her alot!!" Sirius blurted out.   
  
James looked truly surprise. "Y-you... k-kn-knew... all along?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and gave James a pointy look. "Yes, I did. So did Remus and Peter. We're not stupid. Okay, maybe Peter is, but not Remus and I." Sirius grinned, then his expression became sober again. "It hurts to know that my best friend didn't tell me something like this. James, we tell each other __everything."  
  
James looked down, and nodded. "I'm sorry Padfoot." He said sincerely.  
  
"No sweat," Sirius replied. "Just tell me straight away next time, alright?" James nodded in response, and Sirius continued, "So, tell me more about you and Lily..."  
  
James grinned and proceeded to talk about the events leading him to this feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
Lily woke up with a start, rubbing her eyes. Supposedly the whole dorm also woke up by just hearing the loud holler of Brian Evans.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Brian barged into the girl's dorm, and trooped immediately to Lily's bed. A few girls who wore very little under their blankets shrieked, but Brian paid no attention  to them.  
  
"God, Brian," Lily groaned. "Why can't you be a daysleeper like usual and not wake us up at 6 am?"  
  
"You should be awake anyway!" Brian argued. "It's a school day, you shouldn't be late, especially since you're a prefect, you should set good examples-"  
  
"Hold up, hold up... am I hearing right? Did Brian Evans just say that I should be awake at 6 am and-"  
  
"Yes, I did. I couldn't sleep anyway, you worried me the whole night!"  
  
"What? Why should you be worried about?" Lily grumbled. She was still not delighted by the fact that her older brother barged into her dorm room at 6am, yelling at her.  
  
"What happened with James last night, Lily? Tell me so I can beat his sorry as*!"  
  
Lily was dumbfounded. Brian knew something happened? Oh no! This was horrible! Now Lily will never have a chance with James! Brian would probably send James to the Hospital wing, and James wouldn't remember Lily afterwards, until he fully gained his memory!  
  
There were a few gasps followed by Brian's loud remark. Apparantly the other girls in the dorm had overheard it.   
  
"Brian," Lily hissed. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
"Lily, I'm going to beat the s**t 'outta Potter, if that's the last thing I do!" Brian shouted, storming out the room, leaving Lily speechless.  
  
Typical of Brian to do so. He'd usually chase away the guys she liked, hex the guys who tease her, and send the guys who __dared to kiss her to the hospital wing.  
  
"Lily?" A soft voice called out from Alison's bed. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I just hate my brother."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's true. Of course they are going out..." A group of Hufflepuffs whispered as James passed by. "Oh, Hi James!!" They chorused angelically.  
  
James nodded, wondering who they were talking about.  
  
"Lily and him... I think they've been keeping it from everyone all these years..."   
  
James frowned. Lily? Lily and who? Were they talking about Lily Evans? Well, there isn't any other Lilys in Hogwarts...  
  
"I knew it. I knew he had always had something in for her. I mean, when we were going out, he'd spend more time playing pranks on her than hanging with me..."   
  
James watched as a Ravenclaw talked with her other friends, hand on hips. James noted he had once dated her, last year... Had someone else dated her too? This someone who now has something with Lily?  
  
"Potter!" A group of Ravenclaw 5th year boys said, approaching him. "How come you never told us?" One, named Greg asked, rather baffled.  
  
"Huh?" James asked stupidly.   
  
"You are one lucky lad." Greg sighed, his other friends joining into his sighing.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You becareful, I heard some Hufflepuffs were really upset." Greg said. "Especially Ian Kirk, he's been trying to get your girl all year..."  
  
James looked at them, frowning. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"You don't have to pretend to be so modest, Potter." Greg said, shaking his head. "Well, We'll see you around."  
  
James stared quizzically at Greg and his friends, who had already left.  
  
"Prongs!" Remus called, running over to him.  
  
"Moony! OH great, is there a new rumour or something I didn't catch on? Something about Lil-er, Evans?"  
  
"Er..." Remus started. "James, I think you should sit down..."   
  
  
- - - -   
  
"__Oh Potter, you rotter,   
 You think Lily's getting hotter,_

_ But you ain't gonne date her,  
 Before her brother gets a piece of ya'!"  
  
James glared as Peeves passed by him, grinning and cackling in his evil manner.   
  
"That was interesting, don't you think?" Remus joked.  
  
James buried his face in his hands. "Brian's out to kill me!"  
  
"No shit, sherlock." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Rumours are going around about you and Lily having a secret meeting almost every night."   
  
"But, we aren't-"  
  
"You don't have to worry." Remus replied. "If you say all of these are lies, then lies they are. Unless.. Unless there's something behind this-"  
  
"NO, OF COURSE NOT!" James practically yelled.  
  
Remus grinned. Typical. James would never admit he liked Lily. But Remus got the idea that James actually liked all these rumours going around about him.  
  
"POTTER!" James moaned again and turned to the talker. Lucius Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies were staring stonily at him.   
  
"Let me talk to him, Lucius." Dennis Avery said, glaring at James. Malfoy and the other Slytherins left. "I always knew you liked her."   
  
"So?"  
  
"So," Avery spat. "I thought I told you to back off, and you agreed."   
  
"I didn't agree to do anything," James hissed.   
  
"You're enjoying these rumours, aren't you Potter?"   
  
"Well, All I know is that you aren't,"   
  
Avery gave him a stony glare, his fist clenched. "Potter, I'm __ordering you. Back __off, she's __mine."  
  
"She wouldn't want you anyway, Avery." James shrugged. "And you're friends have a reputation to hate her, don't they? Won't you be a disgrace to them?"   
  
Apparently Avery had never thought about that. He had a strucked look on his face, all the while still glaring at James. He then turned his body and stalked away.  
  
Remus sighed. "Very noble, James."  
  
James shrugged.   
  
  
_

Lily ran passed the Great Hall, all the way up to the library.  
  
Peeves had been repeating his joyful chant all morning, Brian was in killing mode, tracking down James, yelling at people asking where he was. James's infamous fanclub had been trailing behind her, whispering and spying on her every move. Even the Professors had detected something going on, but said no word about it.  
  
Lily had been avoiding James all morning, worried that she would have to witness Brian's *barbaric* actions towards him, worried that the Hufflepuffs would giggle louder if she talked to him.   
  
She pushed open the Library doors, walking fastily towards her favorite corner.   
  
Lily was quite surprise to find Olivia sitting there studying, but all the while she was glad to find her there. Lily practically ran to her, and plopped down into the seat next to her.  
  
"OLIVIA!" Lily cried, recieving looks of annoyance from Mdm. Pince, the Librarian.  
  
Olivia looked up from her book and smiled. "Lily, what's up?" She whispered.  
  
"Livi... I'm doomed, I'M DOOMED!" Lily whispered dramatically. (A/N: hah!)  
  
Olivia closed her book and gave Lily a curious look. "You want to talk about it?"   
  
"Yeah," Lily whimpered.  
  
- - -  
  
"I heard the rumours too, but I wasn't sure about it, cause it wasn't actually the first time people have been talking about you and James." Olivia said, smiling.   
  
Lily and Olivia had went out from the Library just half-way through their _important conversation, right after Mdm. Pince had told them off. They were now walking along the deserted corriders, talking in a hush whisper.  
  
"Brian's going to kill him! Seriously! It's all my fault!" Lily cried. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I REALLY LIKE HIM!"  
  
"Told you so," Olivia said, smirking. "But, I don't think Brian would do much. He just __says he'll beat them up. Mostly boys are afraid of him because he's famous for being so overprotective, and they run away from him."   
  
"Really?" Lily asked. "But... James is different. He's not like those Hufflepuffs. He's a __gryffindor."   
  
"I personally think James will stand up for himself, you know, cause word on the street is that he's courageous and all that. He probably is, but, that's what I'm afraid of..."  
  
"Livi! Brian's going to kill him!!" Lily cried again. Olivia snorted.  
  
"Don't be such a drama queen, Lil. He'll be fine. I'll talk some sense into Brian. Maybe Eric* could help, too."   
  
_

  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
***Eric, as in Eric Johnson, Alison's older brother, Brian and Olivia's friend. Alison is somewhat like Ginny Weasley. Alison has about 6 older brothers, and all are very protective towards her, and they finally loosen up after Alison dated Remus Lupin.  
  
  
A/N: I can't say anything else, JUST REVIEW!! :) I'd like to see um.. 170 reviews? hehe...  
        Love yah people... hope y'all liked this chapter! Well review, I'd like to hear what you guys think! ^^+ AighT? (Flames accepted... but... don't be too harsh on me... I come out as a softy hehe...)  
  
P.S: My obsessed D/G friend found a site full of Draco/Ginny fanart and fanfics, and I was tempted to search for a MWPP/Lily archive site, but couldn't find any! Does anybody know any sites? (Hopefully it's not in geocities, cause I can't view any geocities sites!)  
  
++sCHEm  
  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
\/ Click this button! **


	10. A Brother's fury

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and 3  
  
A/N: WOW… I'm back!! That was a LONG vacation hehe… This chapter's a bit short, L Sorry!! I really wanted to update but I haven't got enough time (plus major writer's block) But… you all don't mind R/R right?? ;) good… hehe, enjoy this chapter!  
__________________________________________________________________________

  
**Chapter 10 : A Brother's Fury**

Brian Evans' eyes widen as he glared at the wall.   
  
"Brian..." Olivia's soft voice called out.   
  
"Liv," Brian growled. "My SISTER is GOING OUT with JAMES POTTER!"  
  
"How could you know, Brian? You and your assumptions. Something happened between them last night, and because of your constant worrying, all these rumours are flying around Hogwarts about them!"   
  
"WHERE IS JAMES POTTER! I'M GOING TO-"  
  
"Brian," Eric Johnson said, approaching him. "Calm down man..."  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Brian raged. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, WITHOUT THINKING MY BABY SISTER'S BEING MOLESTED BY JAMES POTTER!!"  
  
"Brian!" Olivia warned. "YOU ARE NOT going to go there and do something to James. You definitely are NOT going to do that."   
  
"Why not Liv? Why do you think he's so innocent!??"  
  
"Because," Olivia said. "I know that James is a nice boy, and he won't do anything to Lily. He knows his limits, Brian."  
  
"Yeah," Eric put in. "That boy's been brought up well. I SHOULD KNOW, since I am his COUSIN."  
  
Bad timing, Sirius strolled pass them.  
  
"BLACK!" Brian snarled.   
  
Sirius, who had been eating some Honeydukes chocolates, jumped in surprise. "Y-yes, Brian?"  
  
"WHERE IS THAT FRIEND OF YOURS?" Brian yelled.   
  
Sirius knew that minute that Brian had saw the magazine. "Well, which friend? I've got alot of friends..." Sirius stammered.  
  
"THAT WRETCHED FRIEND OF YOURS, POTTER!!!!" Brian hollered, grabbing Sirius's collar.  
  
"Uh... I'm not sure, Brian,..." Sirius said uneasily. Hoo Boy, James is going to get it.  
  
"Brian, that's it. Enough of this silliness." Olivia said, pulling his arm towards the nearest empty classroom. Brian let go of Sirius and let Olivia drag him into the classroom.  
  
"Tell James to becareful, alright?" Eric warned. Sirius nodded, running off.  
  
Inside the classroom, Brian was sitting on the table, breathing unsteadily, smoke coming out from his ears.  
  
"Brian." Olivia started, her hands on her hips. "I've tried to tell you all these years. You wouldn't listen." Olivia said, trying her best to control her anger.   
  
"Livi!" Brian said. "Lily's.. Lily's my sister. I'm worried if any guys do anything to her...."  
  
"I know that, Brian." Olivia sighed. "But you've done it all wrong."  
  
"ALL WRONG?" Brian yelled. Olivia stepped back, but that made Brian jump off the table and ran out the classroom in huff.  
  
'Those Evans and their temper.' Olivia thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily ran into the common room, frantically looking for Alison and Maria. She spotted them with the Marauders, including James, in the far corner of the cozy room. Without hesitation Lily approached them, aware of the looks, glares, and whispers the others were giving her.   
  
"Hi," Lily said.  
  
The 6 others looked up to see Lily. Sirius, Remus, Alison, and Maria all said "Hey" while Peter cried (rather _too_ excitedly) "HEY LILY!!!!!!!" and James stared at her, a tinge of red hinting on his cheeks, mumbling a soft "hello,".  
  


"Um..." Lily said, trying not to look at James. It was a hard task to do, since he was staring back at her with his dreamy brown eyes, his jet-black hair falling over his eyes. '_He looks so adorable_,' Lily thought. Shaking her head, Lily found the others waiting for her to say something.   
  
"You okay, Lils?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uhh... yeah, sure, duh, of course." Lily said assuringly. "I just need to talk to the girls."   
  
Alison and Maria nodded, and stood up, almost leaving the Marauders behind in the corner, but suddenly-  
  
"POTTER! I WANT A WORD!"   
  
"Oh no,..." Alison mumbled. "Brian's here. Well, good luck, ol' cousin."  
  
"Um, James, if anything happens, I want your invisibility cloak." Maria said hurriedly, giving James a pat on the head. With that Alison and Maria hurried off, dragging a nervous Lily with them.   
  
James stood up straight, with Sirius, Remus and a cowering Peter behind him.   
  
"Black, Lupin... and... whatever your name is," Brian said, glaring at Peter. "Go AWAY."  
  
"Okey dokey." Sirius said, sliding away along with Remus and Peter.   
  
"Brian, don't do anything to him." Eric said, showing up next to the infuriated Brian Evans.   
  


Brian glared at James, his eyes burning with fury, taking a step closer to James. "POTTER... YOU... _BASTARD_!"

  
James, even though was at the same height of Brian, suddenly felt very small.  
  
"Brian-" Eric began.  
  
Brian ignored Eric, his fist clenched, still glaring at James. They were making quite a scene, even if they were only in the common room. A group of Gryffindors were all sitting in one corner, whispering while watching them excitedly.  
  
"DON'T YOU LAY A FILTHY FINGER OF YOURS ON MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Brian had attempted to pounce on James, but Eric was holding him back, and Brian was struggling in Eric's arms, looking like a madman. All this time James was still standing there, staring at Brian, unsure what to do or say. He was speechless.  
  
The group of gryffindors were all buzzing in hushed whispers.  
  
"Uh, Brian, I'm sure we could, uh, say, talk this over?" James said rather slowly. He was rather scared that Brian WOULD kill him that instant, but his Gryffindor courage was still there in him.   
  
The audience was now quiet, they were all staring at Brian, waiting for him to talk.   
  
"Potter, we're going to have a TALK." Brian said, emphasizing 'talk'. "A man to man thing. Come on." Brian then beckoned James over to the portrait hole, taking him to the nearest empty classroom.   
  
As James, Brian and Eric went into the classroom, another group of excited students listened onto their conversation, sticking their ears on the doors.  
  
James sat behind a table, while Brian was pacing back and forth, muttering something. Eric was standing in the corner, frozen like a statue.  
  
"WHAT are these rumours about, Potter?" Brian asked, a hint of anger in his rather calm voice.   
"WHAT did you do to my sister last night?"   
  
"Ww-we were having, uh, detention." James said slowly.   
  
"DETENTION?" Brian yelled. "YOU TWO HAD DETENTION AND YOU TOOK THE TIME TO MOLEST HER?"   
  
"I didn't-" James began, defending himself. Well, they did kiss, but-  
  
"Why was she crying when she came back, Potter?? WHY? Did you MAKE her cry?" Brian raged.  
  
James Potter had made Lily Evans cry? The thought spooked him. His stomach formed a knot, while he thought about it. 'I am a horrible person,' James thought. 'I made her _cry_...' But it made James rather speechless, not knowing what to say. Brian was getting impatient. He had his fist clenched.  
  
"Potter, tell me now or I'd have to say bye bye to your Quidditch position!"   
  
James's face fell. Now that was a real threat. Brian, who was captain, did have the power to do so. James took a deep breath, racking his mind for the right thing to say, but luckily Eric came into the rescue.  
  
"Brian, man, won't you just calm down? I-"  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN??" Brian yelled.   
  
Eric gave James an uneasy look. "I was not like this with Remus. We talked over it and I realized my sister was growing up..."  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT REMUS AND ALISON!" Brian barked.   
  
"HEY, I was just tellling you how I UNDERSTAND about this problem." Eric said, defending himself. "SERIOUSLY, Brian. Be a man and talk over it, don't do anything physical to James."  
  
Brian gave Eric a rather tired look. Brian finally stopped pacing and stood in one spot, thinking.   
"Do you like Lily, Potter?" He asked, rather gently.  
  


Thump. That was the one question James was afraid to answer. He didn't know what to answer. That question had been haunting his thoughts all these weeks.   
  
"Uh... " James croaked. "I .. I don't know."   
  
"Well, It's a simple question, Potter. Yes or no?" Brian said, his temper beginning to rise again.  
  
James was stumped. He didn't know what to say.   
  
"FINE, We'll get to that later." Brian said, thinking. "What are you going to do about these rumours?"   
  
"It'll die out sooner or later." James said assuringly.   
  
Brian began to tap his chin. "Do you really hate Lily?"  
  
James felt sweat pouring down the sides of his face. "Um... no, not really. But she hates me."   
  


"Do you know why she hates you?"  
  
"Yes. Cause the pranks I always play on her." James answered.   
  
"Why do you always play pranks on her, Potter?"   
  
"Because- Cause..." James bit his lower lip. "Because she's fun to tease."  
  
Brian looked at him, an eyebrow arched, his blue eyes burning, arms crossed across his chest. "Have you ever thought of Lily in another way besides... enemies?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." James admitted.  
  
Eric watched as Brian began to pace around again. Seriously, he didn't have to go through this much trouble when Alison started going out with Remus.   
  
"Potter," Brian began, his voice becoming very deadly. "I'm letting you off now. But if you do something to Lily..." He said, pausing. "I swear to god I'm going to break your bones."   
  
James flinched, finally feeling very scared at the thought. "Y-yes, Brian, I'd never do anything harmful to Lily."   
  
"Good." Brian said, sighing. "It would be such a pity if we lost one of our best chasers."  
  
James smiled gratefully at Brian, and let out a relief sigh.  
  
"Go," Brian said wearily. "Before I change my mind. But we've got Quidditch practice later, don't forget."   
  
"Yes, captain." James said obediately. He took his bookbag and almost opened the door. He turned back and looked at Brian, with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"What now?" Brian almost yelled. James backed away slightly, but he cleared his throat.  
  
"I..." James said. "I really like Lily."  
  
  
  


  
  
  


"Brian..."   
  
"Go away." Brian moaned, throwing a sock at the door.   
  
Unfortunately the door opened, and Olivia got pelted by one of Brian's socks.  
  
"Ugh," She groaned, throwing the sock back to Brian. It hit his head and bounced down to the floor. She then approached him and sat next to him on his bed.   
  
The 6th year Gryffindor Boys dorm was empty, except for Brian, who had been sitting in the room for quite a while, mourning. Olivia had noticed his absent and went off to look for him, finding him alone in the dorm.   
  
"Are you okay?" Olivia asked.   
  
"No," Brian mumbled.  

  
Olivia sat on his bed, smiling. "I'm really proud of you today."  
  
"What for?" Brian muttered.  
  


"You know... how you handled the James/Lily thing." Olivia said. "I was afraid you'd break his neck. James is a good guy, and Lily's growing up. You can't have her jailed up all her life."   
  
"Yeah, I know that." Brian said, burying his face in his hands. "Lily probably really hates me for that. I can't blame her. I can't believe I've been such a jerk, such a useless brother these years..."   
  
"Don't say that..." Olivia said, putting an arm around him. "You're a great brother. Lily loves you."  
  
Brian sighed, and kept quiet for a while. Then he looked up into Olivia's eyes. They were so beautiful, Brian was surprised how he had never noticed them before.   
  
"James and Lily like each other though." Olivia said thoughtfully. "I'd like to get them together."   
  
Brian was rather quiet, as if he was deep in thought. After a while, he let out a loud sigh and said, "I guess that's the right thing to do now."  
  
"See? You're a great brother." Olivia said, hugging him. Brian couldn't help but smile at the fact that he and Olivia were in a rather warm position that they never really had been in.  
  
"Oh, and Brian?"   
  
"Mm?" Brian mumbled, hinting at the sweet smell of Olivia's curls.   
  
"You're not just a great brother. You're a great friend, a great classmate, a great quidditch player. Overall, you're a great person."  
  
Brian smiled dreamily as he watched Olivia leave the room in flourish.  
  
  
  
 __________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that took long enough!! I'm having a major writer's block now :'( sad, I know. Hehe… well you guys can always give me ideas J hmm… well, yeah, that's it for now. I'll try to continue writing soon… ^^& I'm a bit busy, that's all!!  
       Hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASEEE!!  
   
++sCHEm  
  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
\/ Click this button! 


End file.
